Strong World: Grand Line Superrookies
by GAME
Summary: And we return! This is the sequel to East Blue Rookies. This will have more crossovers and chapters more than ever. We'll also meet more pirates than Oda introduced! And the Strawhats will be at least 1.5 times stronger than canon. They'll also be a few of my OC's. By the end of it we'll have a contest to see who will be the major villain in the New World. And then of course Ace's
1. Chapter 11:Welcome to the Grand Line

"The world...what a wonderful place. Well you can have it! Along with my piece at the end of the sea!"

I guess we are doing this again. Hopefully I describe the story better. Link gave the last chronical to Zelda by bird mail. So if you don't remember as it has been awhile (I might not remember exactly) I shall give a brief explanation of that chronical. Luffy the rubber devil recruit four members to his pirate crew. Zoro the idiot swordsman. Misty the beautiful meteorologist and navigator. Link the brave warrior. And finally Sanji the perverted chef. Together they defeated the grand fiends of the East Blue; Buggy the clown, Don Krieg, and the Grand Line monster Arlong. All of that was cute compared to what happens next.

The Grand Line, and the rest of the world, is really weird. The Strawhats on their ship Going Marry had to climb up a river. Then there was a congress of five other rivers. Only one of them flowed down back to the sea. They saw a two other ships, one from the south blue and another from west blue.

The Going Merry and the others entered the Grand Line's river together. It wasn't that wide a river. The Going Merry was on the very right. The ship in the middle had a red head middle fingering the Strawhats. Their ship and mates were dry. The Strawhats were all wet though. On the left was a mostly quiet crew that wore all black. They only seemed to pay attention to theirselves. Luffy wanted to fight the redhead. At the bottom there seemed to be some weird rock formation.

After an hour of downward sailing, they finally landed in the Grand Line. They stopped their ships as there was a column with a man on it. He used a megaphone snail to speak. By the way snails are the type of communication devices these people have.

"I'm guessing y'all new pirates. Well if your bounty ain't over $10M, turned around now."

None of the ships moved.

"Good I guess then. Why don't the nice looking guys tell us your crew's bounty?"

Misty yelled "$32M"

Then for the redhead's crew, he yelled, "$30M"

For the black cloak crew, a bear yelled, "$50M"

"Good good. I guess the stakes are getting higher in your individual seas. I hope it doesn't get too high. Anyways, I'm Crocus and this is my maze. You see when the Pirate King Roger went through the Grand Line, on of his men build the maze you see behind me. After our journey he placed me here. Don't worry you can sail all over it in your ships and reaches to the border of the calm belt. Now if y'all have Devils, you could just barge through it. But the Grand Line isn't a race. Also the maze exits will send to different paths. Do all of you have Log poses?"

The other two crew cheered a yes. Crocus threw one at the Strawhats. "Learn how to use it yourself."

"So there are several different magnetic paths throughout the Grand Line. This maze will start you on one by the time you complete it. You may start now. Watch out, dragon type Pokemon love living in enclosures like this."

The black cloak guys started first. The maze entrance was 20 miles wide. Link could see them take different turns before they went out of view. The redhead's crew got in a loud argument but it sounded mostly jibberish. The Strawhats tho...

"I don't know what he was saying but that maze looks like fun," said Luffy

"Don't worry guys it isn't a real maze," said Zoro

"Shut up Zoro you don't know that. Plus he gave me this weird compus that's pointing a little to the right. That isn't north though."

"Just enter the maze anyway it's not like we can get lost," Zoro said way too confidently

"Lemme concentrate so I find out where we are going"

"Yeah listen to Misty-swan you dolt," Sanji said holding her hand

"Don't talk to me under-a-million-bounty"

"What? I'm stronger than you."

"Dude I beat two monster fishmen."

"...Moss head."

"What you say"

"And he's deaf too," Sanji giggled

"Guys stop fighting, Misty looks like she'll throw a fit," Link said interrupting

"Sorry my sweet princess!" Sanji kissed her on the cheek and then twirled away. Luffy was still staring at the redhead's crew.

"Luffy don't think of fighting them."

"I'm not."

"Uh huh"

"How can I think of something if I had already decided on it?"

"Luffy..." Link loves his captain but times like these...

Luffy launched himself to the other ship. He landed kicking the redhead in the face. The others jumped for him but Luffy got out of the way. They got out all types of stabby weapons. They were all either assassins or muscular men. Luffy tried his best to not get stabbed. He got stabbed a bunch. Then all of the sudden the redhead pulled out a cannon. He put himself in it and crashed into the side of the Merry.

Link was shocked and looked overboard to see. The redhead was walking on the side of the ship as if gravity didn't matter. He jumped on board. Link wasn't ready. Misty and Sanji were inside so they didn't know about any of this. Zoro wasn't even on either of the ships!

"I brought the nine strongest men from my village. And this ship seems to have nothing. I thought I had a small crew!"

The redhead turned around with metal claws on his fingers and started to swipe at Link. Link was lucky enough to dodge these attack. He was also wearing chain meal armor so that might help. But he didn't have his weapons! As Link fell to the floor from another attack, he saw a note.

 _Johnny and Yosaku said they saw a lady on the black cloaks ship._ See ya- Zoro

Link just gave up. He raised his hands teary eyed. The stranger was confused for a moment but stabbed him in the chest the next moment. The only reason he couldn't get to the heart is because Misty's hammer was already on his face. The man fell over and Sanji kicked him in the face. The redhead flew through the air. Luffy grabbed his body to propel himself back to the ship.

"Hurry up and let's go. We need to beat this maze before they do!"

"Alright Luffy! I haven't learned how to use the log pose but I think we can sail through a maze with out it."

Then Crocus yelled, "Just follow through the maze in the direction it's pointing or you will be lost throughout the entire grand line. That's my only advice."

"Well thanks Crocus!"

"Alright guys let's do this!"

"Let's forget about that old samurai too," said Sanji

So the Strawhats set sail while the wind was blowing. The redhead realized they were last so they started too. The Strawhats went to the very right and were able to keep that position all throughout the maze. They didn't meet that many dragons so Link was relieved. They met Zoro and the brothers on their raft at the center of the maze. Then they waited and beat the redhead's crew. Only the redhead was still on the ship as it burned. Zoro couldn't get the girl as she was already dating her captain but she let him touch her boobs since she was horny. Zoro rejected.

By the end of the day, they escaped the maze safely. The sea seemed more vast now and they could see some island far away. A Grand adventure awaits for them in this ocean, the Grand Line.

Opening: We Are!

Ending: Eagleheart (instrumental)

Sanji: I guess I never did him. Wears all black but his shirt under his suit is blue. Always with a cigar in mouth. Loves women especially Misty. Is 18 sadly. Blonde and brown eyes I think. His eyebrows are curly at the end. His bangs cover one of his eyes, right I think.


	2. Chapter 12: Whiskey Peak

"Alright let's do this guys!"

It was sundown while the Going Merry was still in the sea. Behind them, Link could barely see the maze and ahead he could barely see the next island. They were going pretty quickly as Misty said a little earlier. Mostly because of the wilds waves after exiting the maze.

The storm had came so suddenly. Misty had made sure that they wouldn't be detoured by any type of extreme weather. "For some reason, ever since I was little, whenever it rains I'd get really sweaty. If it was sunny my skin would be bright and warm. If thundering, my hair would get super frizzy and if you touched me you'd get zapped. This is why I'm a perfect meteorologist. My body can tell the climate around me even before it changes," she explained.

The storm though still came unexpectedly. It's as if the clouds instantly appeared. With them was lightning, rain, and winds. The wind was stronger than they ever witness. Johnny and Yosaku on their raft were practically swimming. The Strawhats were busy with keeping their own ship afloat. The waves seem to be going after them at all sides. Soon Luffy got weak as too much seawater splashed on him. So everybody had to work double time.

After the storm, Sanji revealed that the weather was weirder on the Grand Line. Zoro had been asleep the entire time and was confused about everyone's tiredness. "C'mon guys look alive. The sails aren't even dry what type of sailing is this?"

At night, the Going Marry finally set anchor. They reached an island of mushroom hills. Another pirate ship was there too. But so I don't have to describe this island, you'll search it up: Whiskey Peak.

The town was actually super glad to meet pirates. The mayor personally greeted each of the Strawhats. Johnny and Yosaku were asked tons of questions by fans of the crew hey we're the 'roadies'. Misty was confused at how they were that famous out of the East Blue. Zoro worried about the other crew. Luffy was distracted by all the different meat sellers. For Sanji, of course there were all the hotties. Link got to work with tons of craftsmen and blacksmiths.

The Strawhats got a free night at the most classy hotel. There they partied forever. Yosaku pulled if you know what I mean. Zoro didn't but he was drinking with other men anyways. Strangers were watching them.

After midnight at around 3 am, Zoro went out for a walk. He was looking at our ship for a little while. Then someone tried to assassinate him. Zoro deflected him into the water with his swords. From the other pirate ship, tons of men started raining down. Three tall swordsman stood in front of the army.

"We kidnapped your roadies. Now, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, join our crew the Bounty Hunter Pirates! We are a chain of crews under a signal flag but we hunt for many heads! This is Captain Crunch, Vice Captain Chris, and I am Grand Captain Chris! Our Admiral is as mysterious as our current prey, the head of Baroque Arts". This is when Zoro started paying attention. "We will greatly appreciate your strength. Join us-"

"Sure. But I'll be the one to take that Baroque dude's head. So instead I'll fight you all!" **DOOM**

"Zoro... I guess you understand we forced this town to treat you guys."

"..."

"Yes exactly! Our spies told us you just crossed over to the Grand Line during noon. This morning in the papers, your bounties were also revealed. So we forced this town, with the punishment being death, to welcome you and lower your defenses. It was a test. This is why you are exactly what we are looking for, Zoro"

"You talk about too many things I don't know about."

In a quick maneuver, Zoro beheaded all three of the captains. "Are these your strongest? Well to anyone hiding on the hill tops or the city, and everyone else here, treat me your war." **DOOM**

Bounty hunters, assassins, and other killers started attacking him from all sides. Zoro took out his three swords and put on his bandana thing.

He spun using Dragon Twister defeating those around him. Several more came after and he defeated those guys too. Too easily. Cannons started shooting from the mushroom hills. Zoro used several men as human shields. He took out the cannons one by one. One shot the Strawhats' hotel.

Fat Luffy immediately came out complaining about Zoro. "Dude stop moving, you're in my way," Zoro told him. Then he had a good idea. He walked on Luffy rolling his big body to crush attackers. Assassins started to use Vertical Maneuver Equipment to attack Zoro easier. He only had to cut the wires. Then Luffy purposely bounced to trip Zoro.

After Zoro fell, Luffy digested all his food in a second. He attacked Zoro with a Pistol. Zoro moved to the side, ran towards Luffy while cutting into his arm, then stomped on Luffy pinning him.

"He truly is the captain", said some people

"He just took down a devil fruit user!"

"Oh shit, you think he is one?"

 _Why am I in this situation?_ \- Zoro thought.

Luffy was sitting up. Now he was all normal, even his arm had stopped bleeding. Then a big black lady appeared with pink hair. Zoro's only thought was if the brothers would accept a woman like her.

She put on brass knuckles and punched Zoro into a mountain across town. His face was practically destroyed. But he held a thumbs up. Luffy rolled away dodging a punch. She chased him and started beating him with punches. Being rubber, that didn't affect him at all. He used Gum Gum Bazooka although it only knocked her back a little. She then attacked with a suplex but Luffy flipped her over instead. Then Zoro used Twisted Night Oni Giri. His swords were curvy as he slashed through her. She was defeated.

Then the mayor came. All the assassins and bounty hunters stayed on gaurd.

"Hello I'm Igaram. I am the mayor and the true captain of this division of the Bounty Hunter Pirates. Two years ago, we took over this island and made it a tourist trap almost. We'd trap foolish fun loving pirates and then take their heads. Sometimes we would just kill the captain and force the subordinates to join us. I just needed a few more strong men and I hoped to defeat Mr. 0 with. He came several years ago and so did a terrorist group called Baroque Works. Mr. 0 was their leader but nobody knew him. So me and the princess joined his ranks just to spy of their activity. But she was killed in a mission by Mr. 0 himself. Only for choosing to spare his enemy. So I vowed vengeance and secretly joined the BHP."

"Wow that was a lot of noise you made," said Zoro cleaning his swords

"Mr. 0? He killed his own dude?"

"Now you Zoro, have come and defeated most of my crew."

"Well shit"

"No this is better as you left them still breathing. You allowed me to realize no amount of men would have even affected him. He would even slaughter all of us. That would leave my men's families in distress. Most of my men have to feed their kids with the bounty we obtain. It is hopeless. I'll never pay my promise to Vivi..."

Luffy stood up proudly smiling. "I'll find a way to help!"

"Oh you will? How?"

"By punching Mr. 0!" **DOOM**

"Oh thank you Strawhat! Here take my map. It'll send you straight to Alabasta! It's only three islands away. Watch out for the Baroque Works officers on those islands. I am one myself too. They're much more powerful than you, just like Ms. Monday over here. But just maybe you can win Luffy! Zoro!"

"We promise!"

"Yeah, can't wait to stab the dude"

So in the morning the Strawhats went sailing. Luffy gave Misty the map without explanation. Her only complaint was that the final island, Alabasta, was a little off course. Zoro didn't want to show his face but Sanji didn't complain. Link was disgusted that the town didn't actually sell any weapons. He started tinkering with the fire and ice wand from Hyrule anyway.

Whiskey Peak, Yoshi's Island, Drum Island, Shipwreck Island, Alabasta Kingdom

Luffy leveled up!

Zoro leveled up!


	3. Chapter 13: Yoshi's Island

"Only three islands away!"

The first island on the map was a illustrated with hills and mostly green. It was a straightaway from Whiskey Peak. There was a red five on it. Luffy was excited though. Zoro still hid his face. Johnny and Yosaku decided to stay on the Going Merry because of the wild seas. Link was forced by Misty to fix a few things on the ship. Sanji spent his time cooking for Misty and practically starving the others. While fishing, Luffy realized he was seeing less Pokemon fish and more normal fish.

"Fish Pokemon are known to fishermen and chefs as ocean fish, as they live in or close to the North, East, South, and West Blue's. Then normal 'world fish' are known to live on the Grand Line. Finally sea kings live in the Calm Belt which borders the Grand Line and the Blues," explained Sanji.

They hit Yoshi's Island in a few hours. It wasn't even the afternoon. It seemed like a pretty small island. Link was scared. "I got afraidis of adventure-itis so you guys go ahead without me." Misty dragged him along with Luffy and Sanji. Zoro still hid himself. The brothers guarded the ship.

They were only staying on the isle for a little bit so the winds could change. Misty and Sanji split off from the boys and found a cave of goompas. Neither actually knew what these were. The goompas didn't even seem to notice them. For those who don't know, goompas are brown little blobs with feet. Like Kirby.

Luffy immediately ran off to the center of the island. This island was actually mostly jungle and hills. The trees were shorter than you'd think. At the center, he found a bush of yoshis. They were the little dinosaurs Mario rode. Luffy had fun taming them even though they weren't that wild.

During all this time, there was loud rumblings on the island. It was as if a thousand little quakes shook every five minutes. Link went to the other side of the mountain to find two giants fighting. They were super badly injured. One had blonde hair and the other had black. After a hit, one giant would fall, stand up, and hit the other one. Repeatedly. It was still one of the most awesome things Link ever saw. They also wore Viking type stuff.

Later, Luffy was still hanging with the yoshis. Riding them around and feeding them apples. Then they happened upon a house near the shore. A small white boat was stationed there. Inside the house wasn't really anything at all. A fridge, table, map, and bookshelf. There was also a chest. Luffy broke it with his head and found a pile of boogers inside. He literally ran out of the house to throw up.

The yoshis were distressed upon seeing the house though. Then all of the sudden a lady appeared out of nowhere. She turned around and was holding a laser gun. She was blonde with big blue eyes. She held an umbrella that was colored like a lemon as her earrings were too. She wore a bright smile. "Who are you and who do you work for!?" **DOOM**

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the next King of Pirates!"

"Who do you work for!?"

"Okay, I'm the captain of the Strawhat Pirates!" DOOM

"Ew, who are they?"

"Um Zoro the swordsman, Misty the navigator, Link the warrior, and Sanji the chef! Who are you?"

"I'm Rebbeca Valentine but you especially have to call me Miss Valentine. I'm an officer of the Baroque Works. What are you doing here?"

"Just adventuring. We're gonna beat Mr. 0!"

"Oh. Then I can't let you leave. Especially if your taking mine...no his yoshi!"

She blasted her gun at his legs to trip Luffy then front flipped onto him. For whatever reason, despite having a slim body, Valentine was very heavy. She stood with one leg on Luffy's face and the other his stomach. He was rubber but her weight seemed to just absolutely crush him. He tried to move his arms, but his brain was too flat to think. Then she shot him in the heart and threw the body into the sea. Then she started attacking the yoshis. "Get back where I put you."

As the sun was setting, the giants both sat down for some rest. Link walked along the beach looking for the ship. Then he saw someone underwater. After swimming, he saw that it was Luffy. Luffy was barely able to breath even on land. Link saw that the right chest was where he was shot, a centimeter from the heart. So he had to drag Luffy. He also found Sanji and Misty knocked out by a cave. Their injuries looked like they were from explosives. After getting to the ship, he found Zoro and told him all this.

In the morning, Luffy was able to eat and seemed healed only an hour later. So he, Link, and Zoro went ahead onto the island. The island was shacking so the giants must have been battling again. Luffy didn't find the yoshis where they were yesterday so they went to the house. Sure enough the yoshis were on the boat in chains. There were only five. The others were chained to trees. They couldn't find any young or really old ones unlike from before.

Then two people came out of the house, Miss Valentine and a tall black man. Everyone froze for a second. **DOOM** "Who are these people?"

"The Strawhats I told you about."

"Why is the captain still alive then?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy that's why!"

"Well I'm Alkhamis Valentine, Rebbeca's fifth boyfriend but the first she's married." The man was picking his nose.

"And that's Mr. 5 especially to all of you!"

"Honey...please."

He then took out a booger and flicked it at high speeds towards the Strawhats. It exploded once it had contact with Luffy. The explosion was big enough to send Link and Zoro flying in different directions. Luffy was still standing just bruised. Gum Gum Whip. Mr. 5 just calmly grabbed the leg. Then Miss Valentine jumped up really high doing the same crushing move as before. Then she jumped off Luffy as Mr. 5 literally sneezed on Luffy. The couple jumped far away immediately as the booger bomb exploded violently enough to cause a small forest fire. Luffy was mostly ashy. He got up put then Miss Valentine tackled him and got heavy flattening him. Mr. 5 went to take care of the others as he said.

Link was over on top of the mountain again. He watched the giants fight as he was too injured to move. Zoro was lost in the forest. Then he met Mr. 5. "That's the last time you'll blow me."

Zoro took out his cursed sword slashing with it. Mr. 5 kept his distance. Then he flicked a booger but Zoro batted it away. It exploded in the sky. Next, Zoro took out his other swords and bandana. He seemed to actually try to speed blitz Mr. 5. Mr. 5 was more durable than Zoro though. His blood also seemed to explode. "I am a bomb man. I can make anything in my body explode."

Twisted Night Oni Giri

Snot Puddle

Zoro changed directions at the last second to dodge. He destroy several trees instead. The trees started to fall around him, blocking off Mr. 5. This also caused a domino affect throughout that part of the jungle. Mr. 5 simply blew up the wall. Zoro immediately used Twisted Night Oni Giri!

Luffy was now just barely crawling as the heavyweight Valentine sat on his back. Then Luffy just had a great idea. He took in a lot of air becoming Ballon Luffy. Valentine floated off Mary Poppins style. Then she seemed to gain as much elevation as he did. When she attacked, Luffy exhaled blowing her into the mountain. He ended up in the middle of the giant battle.

On the ground he saw several scared yoshi. He realized that the Giants were disturbing them. So he jumped, grabbed their noses, and smashed their faces together. They both fell almost flipping the island. Link fell off the mountain and into the jungle. Luffy greeted the yoshi and then yelled at the giants. They cried apologies but Luffy ran away too quick to hear them.

Now Zoro was dealing with both of the officers. He was way out of breath. Valentine jumped into the air. 5 used Snot Gun but Zoro batted it back at 5. It didn't explode. "I wouldn't blow myself up, idiot." Then Valentine horizontally front flipped and smashed onto Zoro. 800g Crush! Then she jumped on him several more times. 900g Slam! 1000g Death!

Zoro stood up again as she floated midair. Mr. 5 flicked the same booger as before Zoro used the explosion to get in the air. Then he sliced her umbrella so she screamed in sadness. He tackled her but they started floating higher. So he let go and the second he did, she grabbed his face and they plummeted immediately into the ground. 1kg Curbstomp.

The couple started to walk away as Zoro tried to stand up. They turned around. "Just wait till he's right on us. I'll float us away as you sneeze him dead." But Zoro was already there in a flash. Mr. 5 sneezed as they started to elevate. Zoro ducked and rolled dodging the snot. Streaming Wolf Swords!

After that, Zoro was basically dead. Mr. 5 and Valentine could still move. Valentine was very angry and decided to jump on Zoro one last time. Then out of nowhere a giant fist punched her into the ground. Out of the wall of trees came the giants, yoshis, and Link and Luffy. Mr. 5 nearly fell over. Luffy jumped off one of the giant's shoulders. Then he used Gum Gum Gatling on Mr. 5. "Still alive? Have this!"

Q-tip Grenade.

Yes.

That's right

This man took out some earwax with his Q-tip and rubbed the junk on Luffy's forehead. The Strawhat blew right off. Then Link shot some arrows with bombs attached. Mr. 5 used the explosions to gain air like Zoro. Both of the giants punched him. Giant Sandwich!

Miss Valentine caught Mr. 5 and they floated away. Before getting too high, Mr.5 spit in a water bottle and dropped it. Dihydrogen Monoxide Bomb. Water exploded on everyone.

...

"I am Dorry and this is my friend Broggy. We are Giants of the land of Elbaf. We were sailing along here ten years ago. We both caught a Sea King so we decided to eat them at this island."

"Then a little man asked which one of our fish were larger. I said mine was. Obviously."

"Even though mine was. So we've been fighting each other in order to decide."

That's when Zoro stood up. "That's the dumbest tale I ever heard," he said laughing. "A fight can't decide which fish is bigger. Just use accurate measurements."

Then the Giants looked at each other and cheered. "Looks like we spent ten years for nothing!" "I'm sorry for hurting you brother!" They hugged and gave one of the fish to the Strawhats. It was rotten tho.

Later, Link talked to the giants about Elbaf. He seemed absolutely interested in it. The giants said they hoped to see him there once they go back. Five of the yoshi decided to join the crew. Red, orange, yellow, green, and blue. The next island on the map had a purple three on it.

Whiskey Peak, Yoshi's Island, Drum Island, Shipwreck Island, Alabasta Kingdom.

Zoro leveled up!


	4. Chapter 14: Candy Doctor Joy

"Luffy my new dream is to see the land of Elbaf..."

Despite yesterday's adventure, Zoro still didn't want to show his face. The brothers were getting uneasy about it. Misty caught a fever and nobody brought any first aid or anything on board. Link couldn't even find the medicine Zelda gave earlier. Plus without Misty, the ship sailing wasn't doing so good. And for whatever reason it was a snow storm that untamed the seas. Everyone was cold.

After another day of floating aimlessly, Luffy saw an island. He was too numb to tell anyone. Actually he was encased in ice. The snow stopped falling long ago but cold winds kept blowing and the clouds never flew away. _If Baroque Works agents can't stop us, the weather definitely will..._

Another few hours and they hit some land. Sanji picked up Luffy to walk look on the island. Link followed slowly. Sanji was also carrying Misty on his back. Blue Yoshi came along too. What a crap cook. It was snowing softly. Only reindeer seemed to dash by at a distance. The trees were all oak or evergreen. Soon enough they reached a huge town in a small valley. They found a Pokemon center and got everyone healed. Except for Misty who still needed an actual doctor for fever recovery.

The nurse at the center said there was a great but stubborn doctor at the top of the mountain. Sanji, Luffy, and Blue Yoshi decided to climb the mountain to save Misty. She rode on the yoshi. Link stayed back.

It seemed pretty easy most of the way up. Until snow started falling hard and freaking abominable snowmen started attack. The snow seemed stickier and thicker. The snowmen literally took every attack from the boys as if they were nothing, being abominable. Then Sanji decided to throw the others to the top while luring the snowmen away.

Luffy and the blue Yoshi ran inside the house at the summit. There seemed to be nobody in the first room. All of the candles were lit though. There was a faint smell of vegetables cooking. Luffy almost puked. He found a bedroom to put Misty in. It looked unused. Then he told the yoshi to stand gaurd. Luffy went searching the house. He was literally yelling "Doctor Doctor!" He ran into the first room again where he found an old lady with a shotgun. She immediately shot him in the head. Luckily he was rubber and had quick reflexes.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Why are you yelling Doctor in an empty house?"

"So I can find one!"

"Well I'm not her."

Then a smol girl with pink hair came into the room. "Ms. Kureha, I found a girl in one of the rooms. Some lizard thing attacked me but I was able to heal her."

"Really? Good job, but are you hurt?"

"Nope," the girl smiled brightly. She had antlers sticking out of her head.

"Alright well let's go check out the girl."

"Wait that's my navigator! I'll check!"

"Navigator? What are you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, the next King of Pirates", then he ran away. The women were confused for a moment but followed anyways.

...

Sanji woke up completely alive. He had a nice dream of a curvy woman with pink hair. She wanted Sanji but whenever he suggested sex she rejected immediately. But then ask of his 'talents' again. Sanji didn't mind at all since she was naked and they let him touch her. I got a boner just from writing this wtf.

When he opened his eyes, he first saw the same beautiful girl as in his dream. He closed her eyes and kissed her. Then once he opened her eyes he saw the little girl with the pink hair. Misty was horrified on the other side of his bed. Luffy was talking with the yoshi. Kureha took out her shotgun.

Sanji's face was another one of those special surprise Oda faces. This was better than Enel's though. Sanji screeched at such a high pitch, color fell out of existence. After a minute, he recovered and cried on Misty's shoulder.

"What is this terrible terrible dream!?"

"It's not a dream..."

"What is this pink haired demon?"

"She's not a demon..."

"What is this life?"

"Stop."

The girl, Joy, had her hands on her blushing cheeks. Link just walked in with a cup of water and gave some to Sanji. Joy stared right into Sanji's eyes scaring him more. Kureha kept her gun pointed.

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Ahhhh, even worse than I thought."

"Um thank you."

"Don't talk to perverts Joy."

"Sorry Ms. Kureha."

"Now, Luffy why is your chef so perverted?" **DOOM**

"He was born with a love defect."

"What type of crap are you saying!? Anyways we have more pressing matters."

"Like what?"

"Well when I lured away the abominable snowmen, I saw a windmill on another mountain. It was faced towards the city blowing white stuffy. Except I don't think it's snow."

"Actually it's definitely not snow," Link interrupted."I left town because I realized it was actually wax! It's making everything stick in place. I realized all the statues we saw were actually people trapped in wax."

"That's so weird," Luffy said juggling Joy and blue Yoshi.

"I haven't been in town for a while so I don't know about this. But you shouldn't worry becoming the king of pirates and all. Just head on your way," Kureha said shoving them out of the room.

"Okay but there's a three on the map so a Broke Works dude should be here," said Luffy. "We need to clobber him."

"Well do that quick and then leave."

"Yeah alright."

"Oh Ms. Kureha may I go too?" Joy was smiling with joy. "Now why would you want to do that?"

"Luffy is so much fun, I want to hang with him and his friends more."

"Ugh. Excuse me, but these are pirates. Vicious monsters of the seas. I don't want you near them."

"Okay bye!" Said the group leaving. Joy was still inside and accepted Kureha's opinion.

The mountains, I forgot to say, were a bit not edgy. Like they were basically straight up columns with 88°-92° of an angle. The windmill one was on the far side of the island. It was still a bit cold and wax was still flying. Link went to get Zoro and the brothers.

It took several hours to get to the windmill. The door wasn't locked. On the first floor, I guess, lay a girl on a blanket. She looked set up for a picnic. But she simply stood up and asked to look at their palms.

To Sanji...Friendship Yellow-Green. Sanji started to twirl around her instead of Misty.

To Luffy and Misty...Laughter Yellow. They started to laugh uncontrollably.

To blue Yoshi...Betrayal Black. She said "Stay here," but the yoshi ran away as fast as it could.

Two hours later, the swordsmen reached the windmill. They heard laughter and screams from outside. Weird mix. Looking down, Link saw someone scaling the column with great speed. When it reached the top, they saw it was a reindeer. Then it slowly turned back into Joy. The men were shocked and she squealed a little.

Then the brothers got all excited about it. "Are you a nymph?" "A nymph! The Grand Line is so cool." Zoro didn't matter about it at all. Link took her into her arms.

"What are you doing here? Did the doctor change her mind?"

"No I sneaked out, I wanted to help."

"Oh...okay but stay with me. I'll deliver you back to her after this."

Link turned around see that they were already under the colors trap. To Zoro...Bullfighter Red. Zoro took out a sword and started to stab his hand. To Johnny and Yosaku...Picnic Green. They sat down to have a picnic with her. Sanji made the food.

Link then sneaked under some stairs as she was distracted. All of you are useless. Link then realized there was still the male partner. Since she was looking the other way, Link and Joy scampered upstairs. There was a door and no landing. No problem. They walked through the doors and Link was seriously disturbed at how no one kept anyone door locked here.

There was the great fan out the window. A machine was hooked into the fan. A man stood over it. He seemed to be pouring wax from his fingertips, then the wax goes into the fan and outside to be blown away. "Yo," was all he said for awhile. "I'm Mr. 3." Look him up! Great character! Oda 7/10 with this!

Link took out his sword and shield. Joy turned into half a reindeer. They both attacked Mr. 3. Wax Wax Wall. It randomly appeared so they crashed into it. Joy quickly hopped over. Wax Wax Dome. Wax suddenly covered him. Joy kicked it hard as she could be that did nothing. Then Link used a bomb cracking the dome and wall. They jumped back. Then Joy took out a knife and her aura glowed. Then an aura knife cut the fan in half.

Link could only look confused. Wax Wax Bazooka. Mr. 3 took out a literal bazooka made of wax that shot wax. He shot Link trapping the dude into the wall. Link dropped some bombs and they landed across the room exploding, bringing the upper room on to the bottom one. Link was the only one stuck up. He used his Heat Wand to melt the wax.

Mr. 3 and Joy were having a fight although Mr. 3 was pretty good at defending. Joy was also pretty fast and with that aura, her knife could cut through thin wax. "What are you?"

"A monster..." An afterimage charged at Mr. 3, but really Joy just backstabbed him. Then suddenly she had the urge to laugh. Under the rubble, the little painter girl painted Laughter Yellow on Joy's ankle.

"Miss Goldenweek, you're still alive?" She nodded to Mr. 3's question. Damn my building collapse plan didn't work- Link. "The chef saved me. What a gentleman. So stupid." Then the brothers jumped out of the rubble. "Would you like some tea with that biscuit?"

Blue Dove

Red Raven

Johnny and Yosaku upward diagonally slashed as they ran by her. These attacks finished her off. Mr. 3 immediately made a few muscular wax men. Link blew up a wall while the others fought them. The laughing affect was gone, so everybody else started ganging up on Mr. 3 and his wax men. Cold air blew in and Link used his Freeze Wand to freeze Mr. 3. But that was just a wax statue of him. Zoro saw that outside, Mr. 3 was riding in a wax balloon. Yes of course the balloon part was actually cloth.

Later, they found Kureha back at the Going Merry. The yoshis, even the blue, were all fine. They were surprised and all looked at Joy.

"You left this note."

"Y-yeah"

"But you didn't even pack anything! Rough days in the sea ahead of you. And you were only bringing that first aid kit, knife, and the clothes on your back. Well I got you more clothing and medicals."

"T-thank you, miss Kureha." Kureha only hugged her for a second then gave the note back. Then she walked away sort of quickly.

"What just happened?"

"Luffy, can I be your fellow monster?"

"You want to join my crew?"

"Yes please, I'm a doctor and I wanna be the best one! And you guys are all so demonic but still friendly with each other. I've always wanted that."

"A doctor? Then why aren't you aboard yet?"

"Oh...yay! But of course if I heal you guys, you pay with candy!"

Whiskey Peak, Yoshi's Island, Drum Island, Shipwreck Island, Alabasta Kingdom.

Sanji leveled up!

Joy leveled up!

Johnny leveled up!

Yosaku leveled up!


	5. Chapter 15: Shipwreck Island

"...is the desert your friend...or foe..."

The next day they reached Shipwreck island. Except that was weird. Because you see, about a mile from shore the waters were unnaturally shallow. And of course there were shipwrecks surrounding the island. Then the cliffs were high up so there wasn't actually a shore. After Luffy, Misty, Link, Sanji, and Joy climbed up; there was only a destroyed forest The ground was pure rock. Whatever rock. There was also what looked like a war base on the other side of the island. They decided to go there.

"Luffy, why are we doing this? You can't just take down a major pirate organization just because Igaram asked you too," asked Link.

"That Mr. 0 guy killed his own dude. You should never kill a comrade, at most only have a fun fight with them. But he crossed the line, my line! I'm gonna beat the Broke Works all by myself if you don't want to."

"Don't worry about that."

"But I still don't like this," Misty added. "The log pose never points to Alabasta and I don't want to get off track cause we might get lost and-," Misty stopped as she realized Luffy wasn't listening.

...

The base was a long black rectangular building. There was moss growing on the walls outside. Link used a bomb so they could get in as there seemed to be no entrance. Inside was much like a sewer without sewage. There was also ladders to the surface, I guess. The first floor was nice and clean, absolutely opposite to the basement. There's rooms and several different offices. And also a mess hall, co-Ed bathrooms and showers.

Three minutes into the base and chill, Luffy found the frozen meat room. Misty and Joy fell down a trapdoor into some flowery maze. Sanji was raiding the offices. Link found himself in a huge lady's room. So the Strawhats were apart.

There was a full body mirror and a poster of a women. Link thinks she actually lives here. All her clothing were in the drawers and the closet had several different dresses. Link used some precise af measurements and saw used the poster to guess her sizes. After this he realized that all her dress are short enough so that when she bends over you can see the 'nice' thongs she had as he thought.

Luffy was just trying to heat the meat. With his breath. And friction.

Joy recognized the flowers as super poisonous ones. She was already immune to most but Misty wasn't. She used the Fire wand to burn them.

Sanji found an office with a blue two written on the door just like on the map of the island. The map also had a gold four on this island? Sanji heard a snail ringing so he opened the door and saw no one inside. It was a ballet room. On the other side was a door. In there was a small office with desks and drawers. He picked up the phone at the last second. For phone convos, it will go like "first person/second person."

"Bonjour, this is restaurant le crap/Kurei? Stop talking like that. This is serious."

"Monsieur, who are tu?/This is Crocodile. Come to Alabasta immediately, the Baroque Works is going to take over three days. I will be king with the country's treasure fought for so long ago."

"Eh Oui. But who is tu?/That would be me, you know I'm Mr. 0. That's why you're my most trusted besides Metroid."

"You are leader de crap," Sanji said breaking the snail right then ending call.

...

"Who the gay are you?" Zoro was talking to some Okama dude.

"Oh come my way Karate! I'm the legendary Bon Kurei."

"Legendary?"

"I was captain of the Baroque Pirates till a few years ago. My ship is by the base. You should anchor there, it's better."

"I actually don't know how to ship. My captain and navigator are on the island."

"Oh really!?"

...

Link was laying calmly in the lady's bed for awhile. He almost fell asleep...till someone busted in. She was a tall blonde girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a white short dress and a scarf of tiger skin. Her black boots had heels but she was all alone. Upon seeing Link, she winked. She took off her scarf and dressed into a new dress right in front of him. Link saw that she was the same as in the poster.

"You must be a Strawhat."

"Um yes."

"That's okay. The other officers have reported about you. Igaram seems to have run away though. I need you to beat Crocodile. Here is a stats list of the officers."

Baroque Data

"Mr. 8" Igaram HP:100 POW:10 SPD:10mph DUR:1 Lvl:10 Normal

Ability: none

Non-combatant

Bounty: unknown

Ms. Monday HP:300 POW:123 SPD:25mph DUR:3 Lvl:13

Ability: none

Fist Fighter

Bounty: unknown

"Mr. 5" Alkhamis Valentine HP:500 POW:300 SPD:30mph DUR:2 Lvl:16

Ability: bombs body. He can produce blood, boogers, earwax, spit, nails, tears, and sweat to explode.

Pyrotechnic

Bounty: unknown

Rebecca "Miss" Valentine HP:350 POW: depends on weight SPD: depends on weight DUR: 2 Lvl:14

Ability: kilo kilo. She can make herself 1000 grams heavier or 1000 grams lighter

Jumping

Bounty: unknown

"Mr. 3" Galdino HP:400 POW:100 SPD:30mph DUR:3 Lvl:16

Ability: wax wax. He produces any kind of wax

Wax wax no mi

Bounty: none

Ms. Goldenweek HP:100 POW:10 SPD:5mph DUR:1 Lvl:5

Ability: mood color

Painting

Bounty: none

"Mr. 4" Marik Ishtar HP:800 POW:500 SPD:15mph DUR:1 Lvl:18

Ability: none

Millennium Item: Rod. Can control minds and emit psychic forces

Bounty: unknown

"Mr. 2" Bon Kurei HP:1000 POW:700 SPD:100mph DUR:3 Lvl:23

Ability: copy copy. He can look like anyone

Ballet Fighter

Bounty:

"Mr. 1" Daz Bonez HP:1000 POW:850 SPD:75mph DUR:4.5 Lvl:23

Ability: iron body. He is iron and can form his body into different nutz

Some swordsmanship

Bounty: unknown

"Miss Earth-Day" Elena HP:700 POW:450 Mph:70mph DUR:3 Lvl:18

Ability: healing.

Fighting Style: Capoeira

Bounty: unknown

"Ms. All-Sunday" Metroid HP:800 POW:500 Mph:40mph DUR:2 Lvl:20

Ability: none

Guns and mixed martial arts

Bounty: unknown

"Mr. 0" Crocodile HP:1200 POW:1000 Mph: 30mph (when in the sand form he can't go slower than the wind) DUR:5 Lvl:24

Ability: sand body. His body is sand and dust. You cannot touch him without the power of seas or the mind. He can also dry anything he touches.

Sand attacks

Bounty: unknown and frozen

Then she walked out.

...

The pirates were sailing again. Luffy seemed super excited but a little different. Link and Sanji shared their information with the rest. So now they know Mr. 0 is Crocodile but they never met either person so still some mystery. It would take a whole day to just arrive in Alabasta and they only have three days till the country's time is out.

But in retrospect, Link was confused at how that girl took stats exactly like he did about East Blue people.

Whiskey Peak, Yoshi's Island, Drum Island, Shipwreck Island, Alabasta Kingdom.

yeah that's right, I unexpectedly took a week off last week. I actually forgot about it. But you'll forgive me with the next chapter tonight.


	6. Chapter 16: Ace! Smoker!

"...the desert will keep you away...from loved ones..."

For whatever reason, Luffy's been really controlling. You see if you look up Alabasta there's a river flowing through the middle. That isn't really used on account of Nile Crocodiles. They literally tear ships apart. I never understood why wild animals would actually rage on ships in those tales and video games. But anyways, Luffy forced them to go through there. Then a man hypnotized them.

"Wait who are you?"

"I'm Number...Mr. 4! Bow down to me peasants," Marik held up his Millennium Rod and immediately everyone fell to their knees. Then Luffy turned into Bon Kurei. Everyone was confused.

"Haha, want me to explain?"

"Actually we already know your abilities. Just what happened to Luffy?"

"Oh I tricked him. I looked like Misty and shoved him in a barrel. He'll never get here to save you guys"

"Okay...but why are you kneeling too!?"

"Marik's will power is too strong!"

"Alright, fair warning; I'm gay. So the girls will go to sleep! Now for you guys...open wide for some d...elicious d...estructive d...ick."

...

Don't think about it. Alright, Marik actually brought them to Crocodile who sent them separated across the country. Johnny and Yosaku found themselves in a rebel base. Misty and Joy were locked up in Crocodile's secret prison. Zoro lost himself anyways... Sanji was blown into the capital city.

Link was by the beach which was the regular entrance to the island. The city was Nanohana. He was laying around sleepy and hungry. He realized that the Going Merry must already be just drift wood. He cried about that thought since it was the only thing he had to remember Zelda by since his shield was broken from the Fishmen.

He was swimming in the water to sell fish he caught, when he found a barrel. Remembering what Kurei said, he broke it and Luffy was inside! What is this man- he thought. Luffy was dying of starvation so Link fed him some fish. As they were walking to a bar, he saw two navy ships docked.

Inside, there was a shirtless man at the counter. He was in the middle of eating his food when he fell asleep suddenly. A big old man next to him seemed really distracted in whatever he was reading. Then Luffy got all excited and ran into the sleeping dude. The guy immediately fell onto the floor and started choking. Luffy looked so worried. He started stomping on the dude's belly. The old man reading was actually Smoker! He stood up and started shooting. Tashigi came out of nowhere and evacuated everyone outside. The man turned into fire and Smoker into smoke. They collided and there was a huge explosion. It destroyed most of the town.

However Link survived unscathed. He was against a wall and Luffy was standing in front of him. Some fire flew next to him and turned back into the man. "ACCEVECCECECEC!1!1!1!1!1!1!" Luffy was in tears. The hugged and joked for a little bit. Link was mostly confused.

"Hey Link, this is Ace, my brother."

"Yo yo yo. It looks like you reached me first Luffy."

"Really? But they left before me even. Well Charcoal is still at home."

"That's alright. Wanna be in my crew, the Spades?"

"No way! I'm becoming the Pirate King on my own."

"I see. Well you should join my captain Whitebeard. He's very hospitable. At least you'll have an emperor behind your back."

"Nope I'll only be the king."

Ace did look like Luffy. Same black hair, he was way more muscular and wore a black hat. "I'm made out of fire by the way. A devil of the flame flame fruit. Wanna see some powers?" Link and Luffy nodded. Then Link realized they were surrounded by the navy.

"As Captain Smoker I shall arrest the three of you."

"Oooh Smoker, I hope you didn't forget me," said Captain Hina. Fullbody from Baratie and Django from Hyrule were behind her. Then she extended her arms and black bars came out. After a little construction, they were all trapped in a black cube cage. "I'm 'Black Cage' Hina for those of you who don't know."

"Don't worry guys, they don't call me 'Fire Fist' Ace for no reason."

Flamethrower...His arms ignited and shot columns of marine soldiers. Then he flew over into a crowd of them.

King of Fire: Lotus Flame...A fire in the shape of a flower blossomed burning anyone around him. Then Smoker appeared as smoke.

Fire Fist...Smoker dodged this first one

Fire Fist Barrage... It seemed as he was defeated but smoke appeared yet again. Then a black bar went up Ace's ass. Black Cage Anal! He moaned before surrounding Hina in fire. She extended a bar upwards to poll dance out. Ace flew into the air...King of Fire: Kurama's Breath! Golden fire blasted Hina. Looking down, he saw Luffy and Link defeating fodder soldiers. Then he got an idea.

Fullbody, out of nowhere, punched Link into Django who stepped out of the way. He took out his thing to hypnotize people. Link took out his ice wand, freezing Django. Then Fullbody knocked his jaw again. Luffy finished Fullbody. Smoker was coming closer. Ace as fire combined with Luffy's arm.

"Hey what are you doing? That burns!"

"Don't worry, hey Link freeze that Smoker."

Link did but the ice only turned into water which solidified Smoker. "Now punch the mofo!" Gum Gum Flame Pistol. Smoke dissipated as Smoker was defeated.

"Luffy you do know I'm a different devil fruit, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are three types of devil fruits. You are Parmecia, which is just super powers. I am Logia, which is an element. You can only beat logia like Smoker with seawater or haki."

"Haki?"

"Hey, I don't know about that myself. Just keep yourself safe my dude. A kid brother makes a older brother worry." With that he let on some motor boat.

"So that was your brother?"

"Yeah he's cool right?"

Link looked around at the destroyed city and pile of dead/unconscious marines. "Yeah."

"I wonder why he was here though..."

Luffy leveled up!


	7. Chapter 17: Alabasta

"...the desert...is vast...and deadly..."

From Link and Luffy

So Luffy and I went to another town to find information. It was almost noon looking at the sun. We found a bar and started asking around for Mr. 0 or Crocodile. There were no responses for Mr. 0, but some seemed suspicious. But everyone seemed excited about Crocodile. He was called a hero and saint by several. Which confused us both.

They told us that his hangout is at Rainbase, in a crocodile shaped restaurant. He basically owned that town. Apparently he and the King of Alabasta, Cobra, are good friends. We decided to get to Rainbase on dinoback. We found the yoshi squad swimming in the river. Recognizing us, we head for Rainbase.

Or at least that's what I thought because we ran over to a random building in the middle of nowhere. Luffy was just going at random. We found Zoro hiding behind a rock anyways.

"Strange people have been going in and out of that building. There is a chimney but no smoke every comes out. I saw a big black guy just yelling deez nutz. Boy was I triggered. I think I saw Mr. 3 go in earlier. I'm fighting them all tonight!" Luffy wanted to help so we stayed too. I told the yoshis to find the others and bring them to Rainbase.

From Misty

I guess we didn't fly as far away as you guys. We flew to Rainbase, Joy and I. We woke up and it was still early morning. Joy was absolutely tired so I rented us a hotel room. I let her sleep there while I looked around for Crocodile. Of course there was the giant crocodile restaurant to go to.

The place seemed bigger inside. If you want a description look up Rain Dinners. I sat at a table but all of the waitresses seemed to be fleeting from me. Then finally a girl with white hair took me through a door. Her hands were bloody. When I asked she said she was fighting some wild deer. I was bewildered since this island was a desert. But I found out later.

We walked into a big room with a cage in the wall. I saw a bleeding Joy laying in the cage. She was handcuffed with some sea prism stuff, the girl said. Then she introduced herself as Elena, the "nature" of the desert. It was a quick fight and I don't know how to describe those. But I lost and was put in the cage with Joy. A few hours later, Crocodile and a man named Daz Bonez, who kept yelling deez nutz for no reason, walked in with an unconscious Smoker. They placed him in the cage with sea prism stone shackles too.

"How convenient we found him knocked out. We can tell the navy that the Ace fellow had killed him."

From Johnny and Yosaku

We woke up exactly at high noon. We were on crucifixes on top of a hill. The men below us were quiet. Then a young man on top of a box spoke. "Who are you and where do you come from?"

"We are Johnny and Yosaku. We come from the East Blue."

"Why are you here?"

"To free your country from-"

I could not speak longer, as the crowd cheered too much for even my own thinking. They had many conversations between theirselves before remembering us. So then the young man said,

"I am Kohza of the rebel army for Alabasta. We are fighting the demonic King Cobra. Do you know why? I do! He traded us common folk away just so he could have more water! This country is all sand save a few green spots. The river is also disgusting and flooded by crocodiles. So there is not much water. He used dance powder and took that all away. Darn the bastard. I am glad to call you fellow Suna Suna clan mates!"

Then Yosaku said,"you are so wrong I want to laugh. We are followers of the Strawhat Pirate crew. We are the ones actually doing the saving. You were all fooled!" **DOOM**. He must have remembered all of the Baroque's activities that Link told us. "Crocodile is the one who stole his country away-"

"Shut the fudge up! Crocodile's only sins were not helping us out and having as much water as the fiend. Of course when I win the throne I will kick that faggot out, marine admiral style. No shichibukai scares me."

"Please understand friend! We are not enemies! You are just the fish that travel up the waterfall. But the ocean is where you should live, don't be scared because it seems untrusting." I have very good analogies.

"You sound like just my old man! Trust the king? Why should I? Why should any of us when he hurt all of us?"

So I said, "Cobra hasn't done a thing, only Crocodile! Do not fight the royals I swear!"

"I swear too! In fact, Kohza, if you do not defeat me in a sword duel then you must leave the country in the Strawhats' hands!"

"But if I win, I shall kill you and free your friend. Do not think me distrustful, I keep my word unlike the lying snake Cobra does."

They took us to a valley. Yosaku stood on one side with his sword and Kohza on the otherwise with his sword. It seemed the rebels were betting too. A few asked me but I didn't answer back.

Yosaku attacked first with an upwards slash. Kohza countered with a thrust but Yosaku has good reflexes especially up close. Their swords clashed for a bit. They seemed pretty evenly matched stabbing and swerving. Then Kohza took out a gun and shot Yosaku in the leg. Without a second to realize, Yosaku was stabbed right next to the heart.

"You see my will to kill that man is greater than you. Operation Utopia, tomorrow's victory, is upon us. Johnny you are free now. Join us or just leave forever."

They walked away. I only found out he missed Yosaku's heart later when I inspected. Yosaku was still barely breathing. I took him to the nearest hospital.

From Link

It wasn't until sundown till we saw every agent walk inside. I was very afraid since Crocodile and Metroid walked in too. We let them have five minutes of whatever it was. Then Luffy went balloon mode. Zoro kicked him hard as possible to crash into the house. All of the agents jumped out. I couldn't see Crocodile. Luffy was still in the air and the officers were right in front of him. He spun, let go of his breath, and started punching randomly.

Gum Gum Storm!

He hit every officer at least ten times. Then sand started to spin around Luffy. Luckily he grabbed onto Zoro before it trapped him. When they all landed, Zoro used Yakki Oni Giri! Most of them lit on fire. Crocodile had turned into sand so he was unfazed. Then Mr. 5 bombed Zoro. He tried to escaped but realized he was stuck in wax from Mr. 3. Luffy went to Gatling Crocodile. He simply stood as his body dispersed.

I tried to shoot a few bomb+arrows but some sort of invincible black dude kept taking my attacks like nothing. I decided to freeze him but then Metroid, in brown battle armor, shot my shooting arm with his laser. The deez nutz dude's arm turned into a saw and he chopped off my legs. As I fell, I saw a really dried up Luffy in Crocodile's arm. I could Samus say something before blacking out. "Luffy, you have to be at least level twenty to even survive in the Grand Line, much less murder a warlord of the sea-"

From Luffy

I woke up several times, each time thirsty. Then the yoshi found me! It was the yellow one. I rode him in some direction. I guess he knew where he was going. But then he stopped because of thirst. We were in a broken up town. I sat next to hole in the ground. It was being dug by some old guy.

He told me that, even if the king had betrayed the land that we should still trust him. He also said that he could still find water but only underground. So I started digging too since I was thirsty af. We found a big puddle of water. He put it in a jar just for me! I already told him that I was gonna beat Crocodile so he wanted me to be ready for the fight. Then I remembered what Ace said about league fruits so I was going to save the water for the fight to use on him.

I gave the yoshi a little sip and carried him on my back. The moon was very high when I got to Rainbase. There wasn't really anyone in town so I broke into the restaurant. I found you guys with Mr. 5 and the Valentine girl. I beat them pretty easily, you just have to use their powers against each other. Then that loud idiot beat me somehow. I'll defeat him next time.

From Sanji

I woke up next to the castle. It was grand with walls surrounding it. I realized it was nighttime and for whatever reason the guards did not find me. Unless there are none. My head hurts but the rest of my body seems fine. I decided since I was wanted by the government it would be best if I snuck in. I scaled the walls into a window. It was the Princess's room, I guess. Not too interesting. I snuck some more and found the dining room.

A man sat at the front. He wore a coat and gold hook for his right hand. Small particles of sand seemed to be floating around him. I could barely see it so I feel like the others didn't notice. The others were Bon Gay, a man dressed like a jackal, another one dressed as a falcon, a man in a full body suit, a blonde dude, and at the other end of the table a desperate rich looking man. The gold hook man also looked like the crap that blew me away earlier. I hid behind a curtain to hear their conversation. The gold hook man spoke first

"So Cobra, how do you feel after being trapped for several years."

"I feel free. But worse," said the rich man

"Why worse? The country is better now."

"But you used the dance powder!"

"Oh why would that be bad?"

"It brings more rain only because it sucks up more water. You've completely dried out several areas. There are only a few cities left of the once beautiful Alabasta."

"Okay."

"Well...what more do you want?"

"The thing I've wanted the entire time! I came here first disguised as a pirate but then I beat myself to be known as a hero to the public. Any pirate that lived in these seas would be vanquished by me and the people grew to me. But really, those pirates just joined my organization. We pirated far off lands and places of the dance powder. That is my empire. But it must come to an end tomorrow!"

"What do you mean?"

"The rebels are angry at you, King. They don't like how you used the dance powder."

"What...I didn't- I haven't even been here for that! You froze me in sandstone-"

"Yes, and so someone still had to be king," answered Bon Gay, "I took your form and preformed as the worst king. I forced the royal armies to kill the poor and the sick. Those who couldn't afford food didn't get food. So some reckless teens started fighting against us. They say their gonna kill the king tomorrow, which is why we unfroze you, and the leader wants to take the crown, hahahhahhahah!"

The poor King started crying. "Yes, think about that Cobra," Crocodile said, "All those rebels killing the royal army for no reason. Then of course we'll have you front row and center."

The blond stood up suddenly. "I've been quiet about this but I can't anymore. I don't accept you Crocodile! As the Prince of Alabasta and Vivi's brother, I challenge you to a fight!" The amor guy immediately shot him. "You don't agree with my ideas? That's the worst kind of person." With sand, Crocodile blew him out of the castle.

Later, I found the prince in an alley. He said he feels bad about not even getting to give Crocodile a stab. He was happy though to be able to die and see Vivi. I instead took him to a hospital to live. It was only a shot in his lungs. Then I took his outfit. After the dinner, the brunette told Crocodile that they captured the Strawhats except for me. I was a bit in a panic at first. But now in the prince's outfit I could bust y'all out.

From Johnny

The night fell by the time he woke up again. My best friend almost died and I didn't say a word to the killer. How saintly! I am warrior! I must raise my sword or at least my tongue. I went back to the rebels' hideout.

"Haha, you expect to kill the king like that", I said right to Kohza's face. "You can't even aim for the heart!"

Kohza seemed pretty triggered as he pulled his gun out. He was about to shoot when Sanji came out of nowhere kicking the gun away. At least I thought it was Sanji, but this man only looked similar.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I am Mr. Prince, the next ruler of Alabasta. As a royal, I obviously oppose you. Except I will not fight you. You need know reason to fight. Wait one more day for your plans please I promise you someone will change your mind."

Even with Fake Sanji's speech, several rebels yelled for revolution. I noticed they had tattoos although I am not sure. Since it seemed hopeless, Fake Sanji took me away to freedom.

Luffy leveled up!


	8. Chapter 18: Sir Croc & the Fresh Prince

"...the desert...has already...planned your...death..."

It was morning when Sanji came. Or at least someone who looked like him. Crocodile and Metroid, the man in the suit, were actually waiting for Sanji since he was the last Strawhat left. Two others were guarding us. The man yelling deez nutz, Daz Bonez or Mr.1, and the black women with white hair; Elena or Ms. Earth Day.

Sanji ran in with the yoshis and Yosaku. Crocodile immediately recognized him with a face of fear. The Misty yelled for Sanji's name. The blond man put a finger to his mouth for silence. He was wearing a blue suit with a black shirt. His shows were also black. His eyebrows were thick and black. He had his hair in a wild frenzy and different colors. Also purple eyes, a chain necklace with a pyramid, and no cigar.

"Yugi..." Said Croc

"My names not 'Sanji'. I'm Mr. Prince!"

You see the Baroque Works don't actually know what Sanji looked like.

"You thought you could kill me? Well think again." Then Mr. Prince threw a grenade breaking our cage. Despite wearing sea stone prisms, Luffy was able to run put to punch Crocodile. That didn't work. Misty was already at the chest full of their weapons. Zoro was still asleep. Link was legless. Smoker and Joy couldn't move anyway. Elena ran after Link and Misty, catching up in a few seconds. Link was able to throw the chest at her. Meanwhile Mr. Prince was swerving away from Daz Bonez trying to get to the devil fruit users. The yoshis were keeping Metroid busy. Crocodile stood by the door.

Finally, Misty had her medallion gauntlet. It had those magic medallions from Hyrule. Quake! The whole room shook and the restaurant fell on itself. People across Rainbase were woken up by this rude magic. Crocodile's form was a little unstable too. She grabbed her hammer and threw Link's boomerang which Elena broke with her forehead. Then Misty swung her hammer everywhere to try to hit Elena.

Mr. Prince kicked Crocodile's face into sand. The man simply swarmed sand all over Mr. Prince. Sand Coffin. The prince was absolutely trapped in a small dome of swirling sands. He yelled that the yoshis escape and to defeat the rebels without Baroque or royals killing them. Then Crocodile reappeared over a completely dry Prince. By then, Misty was already knocked down by Elena. _If only we were outside.._.- she thought.

Zoro had finally woken up and broken the chains with the swords. Now the devil fruit users were free.

Crocodile, Metroid, Elena, and Daz Bonez vs Smoker, Luffy, Zoro, and Joy

White Out... The entire was covered so no one could see anything but white.

Gum Gum Gatling... Luffy backed against the wall and started punching everywhere.

Zoro stayed down on the ground but an arm came singing out of nowhere. He dodged with a backflip. "Deez nutz!" Using echolocation Zoro found Bonez and slashed him but that didn't do anything. Bonez started to chase him around.

Smoker's physical body sneaked. He found Crocodile and stabbed the body with his own sea prism staff. He also already called marine troops in any surrounding islands. Crocodile was able to slip away at the last second but the smoke started getting thick enough to trap him.

Joy turned on her reindeer form to run around. It had 5% more vision than a human (didn't look that up) and was much faster. Elena was jumping around too, just randomly kicking. Joy was caught in a few of her attacks.

Metroid was just chilling in a corner. He was able to numb Luffy during his attack. Crocodile and Smoker were still brawling. Two logias fighting in a closed room is actually pretty awkward.

Sand Trap...a cave of sand surrounded Smoker

Blowing Gas...farting to produce different aromas

Desert Tempest...a sand tornado

Cigar Fire...blowing fire at Crocodile

Scorpion...Croc extended his hook arm

White Wall...blocked the attack

Dispersal...he slips into two short Crocodiles

Crucifix...Stamp! He mushed them together and then smoke forced Croc against the wall as if he were on a crucifix. Then Smoker stamped his staff into Crocodile.

Zoro was now riding on Deer-Joy like a knight. He was making good stabs at Elena but didn't affect Bonez in any way. Luffy had a arm tangled around Metroid' leg so he was able to follow him through the white smoke. He kept using Bullet and Rocket. Metroid would run at full speeds into a wall but stop at the last second so Luffy slammed into the wall. Then he'd cut apart of of his body and run away again.

Suddenly, the floor opened beneath all of them. It was a pool of seawater. There were Nile Crocodiles in it. Crocodile fell onto Smoker to push him into the pool. All devil fruit users instantly started to sink to the bottom. Metroid and Zoro were both riding crocodiles fighting each other. Metroid could do long rage with his blasters.

Mr. Prince was holding onto the entrance ledge. He held on to Misty who had the treasure chest full of stuff. They were both conscious. Mr. Prince though was super thirsty. Link was still in the cage inside the wall. Mr. Prince dived into the water and took a small sip. He kicked away any crocodiles. The. He grabbed Link's body and escaped with Misty. A grain of sand was by the entrance. It formed into a tiny Crocodile. "Different from other logias. Each logia has at least three unique abilities. For the Suna Suna; dehydration, petrifaction, and dispersal," he said as he collected the rest of his sand body from underwater. "Yes, with dispersal I can even divide my consciousness. Goodbye Smoker...Luffy."

He left the room but Zoro finally defeated Metroid with an Yakki Oni Giri. He realized the water level was rising. The entrance was also closed so they were trapped. Zoro dove underwater and tried to bring Luffy up. Once in the cage and dry, Luffy went balloon and Zoro kicked him. Gum Gum Wrecking Ball! He broke through the roof and floated away. Zoro grabbed Joy too. (Later, Samus would escape with her partners. Even more later, the marines rescued Smoker.)

They chased after Crocodile who chased after Mr. Prince.

"Where do you think you are going?" Smoker asked the latter

"To the capital to stop the rebels before anyone is killed. I forget that the yoshis wouldn't be able to arrive at their base in time. They must already be halfway to the Alubarna!" Then Mr. Prince started running faster. The wind was against them so Crocodile was really slow as sand. He'd be slower normally.

"You think they will believe you, a royal?"

"Actually *takes off costume* I'm a pirate, Sanji!" Crocodile triggered.

"Now I remember your voice! You were on that snail conversation two days ago!" Sanji simply looked back and took out a cigarette.

Balloon Luffy was still floating in the air but was starting to sink. This chase lasted an hour till they got to a windless area. Darude Sandstom. Croc used all the sand of the desert to make a huge wind storm then sink the Strawhats deep into the ground. "That is your grave."

Now they were stuck in an 500 feet deep hole with rock walls so there was no way to climb. So they decided to recollect themselves. After distributing weapons and food supply from Sanji, they started talking strategy. Luffy just wanted to punch everyone. But then Misty said they were way over their heads and much weaker than the Baroque agents. So she proposed Rare Candies.

"These are special candies made in the East, it raises your power by a small percentage but also takes away your fighting potential by that same percent. I have ten."

"Ew, my potential goes away? I'll pass." Zoro and Sanji agreed with Luffy.

"But you are too weak!"

"Then we'll get stronger!"

"We don't have the time."

"Well then let's start now," Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji immediately started practicing new moves.

"No time better than the present!"

"I've gotta be the best swordsman anyway."

"Whatever, do you sensible people want some?" Joy almost took all upon hearing they were candy. Link just took one. Misty took none

"I have a better powerup though," he said

"What up?"

"These are heart pieces. They expanded your life points by some percentage with no side effects. You won't be stronger but you'll last longer. I have 24."

So they each took four. Then did a quick ten minute super training. Luffy actually couldn't gum gum enough to get out of the hole. He tried extending his arms for about an hour. Then he finally found hold the surface. Everyone held onto him and they shot high up into the air. They flew all the way to the southern entrance of Alubarna. There were walls with Royale guards. They almost started shooting at the rebels but the pirates came. Then Sanji confronted Kohza.

"How the fudge are you only this far!? Not that I'm not glad."

"Your dumb yoshis defeated our orochimaru! So we had to run here by foot. They just started following us too!"

"Yoshi!" said the yoshi squad.

"Wait you remember me?"

"Yeah you are that guy acting like the Prince last night."

"You saw through that! Well I promised you a man would come, and he's that one right there with the Strawhat! He will save your kingdom."

"No he won't," said Croc coming from the entrance. He was with Metroid, King Cobra, Pell (dressed as falcon) and Chaka (dressed as jackal).

"Actually no one but the navy will save y'all," said Smoker with Tashigi, Fullbody, Hina, and some old lady and a whole female army behind him. "Crocodile I'm going to have to arrest as disobeying the Shichibukai tax!" **DOOM**

"Shish kabob," asked Luffy.

UPDATE

Monkey D Luffy HP:1150 POW:400 SPD:118mph DUR:3 Lvl:14 Ground/Fighting

Ability: Rubber Body; physical attacks do no damage.

Fighting Style: Gumo Gumo No Mi (really random)

Bounty: $30M

Roronoa Zoro HP:1250 POW:900 SPD:216mph DUR:2 Lvl:11 Fighting

Ability: (none)

Swords: Wado Ichimonji (special sword, was owned by his dead friend Kuina) and Sandai Kitetsu (cursed) and a fodder one

Bounty:$1M

Misty HP:400 POW:100 SPD:10mph DUR:1 lvl:1 Normal/Water

Ability: (unknown)

Weapons: Mallet, Fire Wand, Ice Wand, Medals

Bounty: $100

Link HP:500 POW:88 SPD:12mph DUR:1 Lvl:2 Normal

Ability: (none)

Weapons: Master Sword, Lamp, Shovel, Magic Power, Boomerang, Bow and Arrows, Triforce,

Bounty: $100

Sanji HP:675 POW:181 SPD:110mph DUR:2 Lvl:6 Fighting

Ability: (unknown)

Fighting Style: Black Leg (Savate)

Bounty: $800,000

"Candy Doctor" Joy HP:620 POW:72 SPD:22mph DUR:1 Lvl:5 Normal

Full Deer POW:83 SPD:40mph DUR:2 Fighting

Ability: with the antler antler fruit she can go from humanhalf deerfull reindeer.

Fighting Style: as a human she is a knife wielder. Like a war horse as a deer

Bounty: none


	9. Chapter 19: Alubarna

"The desert...can be...defeated..."

"What the hell is a shish kabob?" Luffy mispronounced Shichibukai which is pronounced as it's written.

Smoker explained, "A shichibukai is one of the seven warlords of the sea. They are only allowed to 'pirate' off of other pirates. Not go destroying an entire country full of innocent people! He also fought me who he technically works for, so his privateering days are over. This is a summer island and it was so beautiful whenever I came to visit."

Crocodile shot at a marine soldier. "You see Smoke, no one actually cares about your government. I'm here for the treasure. That is the legendary dragon ball and the Egyptian God cards. With that, I will bring Mariejois to her knees."

"I see. If that's how you want to play it Croc, then I'm joining forces with the rebels."

"Don't forget the pirates!" Luffy yelled

"That's why I called Vice Admiral Tsuru here idiots. You know one main reason I want to capture you is because you solved every problem my men couldn't. Back in the East Blue. But now you come under Tsuru's radar and solve the mystery of Baroque too."

"Thanks for your support Smokeman," said Luffy

"That really wasn't..."

"But I'm beating Crocodile alone!" DOOM

"Me first," then Cobra smashed his gold staff on the back of Crocodile's head. He was actually hurt sense he didn't see that attack. "I could kill you instantly wtf."

Then Kohza kicked Crocodile in the face. He fell again and didn't understand why he couldn't sand. Then he saw Smoker's sea prism staff touching his foot. A thin trail of smoke held onto it.

"Crocodile, you're shucked."

Then all of the sudden, rebels started to kill each other. Kohza turned around horrified. He kept telling them to stop but they couldn't. Misty then told him they were Baroque agent spies and only Crocodile could stop them. That's when the yoshis decapitated all of them.

"You think that's all? I still have at least a million men inside the city. In fact for the last few years, I've made sure only Baroque lives in Alubarna! You haven't got a chance against the desert!" Crocodile flew away as sand.

The marines got in a small huddle alone while Kohza thanked the Strawhats. King Cobra thanked them too and introduced Pell and Chaka. The old lady, Tsuru, decided to ally with our heroes until Crocodile was captured. There were only about twenty rebels not counting Kohza. Joy revived the orochimaru. Each Strawhat took a yoshi to ride. The practically all female marines rode on jeeps. Tsuru decided not to be apart of battle herself, allowing Smoker to lead the fleet. At noon they charged through the gates.

Alabasta Revolutionary War

Crocodile, Metroid, Daz Bonez, Elena, Bon Kurei, Marik, Mr. 3, +1M men vs Strawhats, Cobra, Pell, Chaka, Kohza, +40 rebels, Smoker, Hina, Tashigi, Fullbody, Django, +3000 women, 5 yoshi, and one orochimaru

The army ran in and spread throughout the city fighting Baroques. There were five roads that ran north-south. Link and Django led a fraction of the army up the west most road, and Joy plus Hina led another road. Luffy, Smoker, Cobra, and Kohza ran through the center. Zoro, Misty, and Tashigi led up to the east most and Sanji plus Fullbody road before that.

There were men, women, and children apart of Crocodile's league. They made sure to take down the kids safely. The marines figured out that Croc was lying about every citizen of the city being a Baroque. So they toke care to rescue innocents and tourist.

Sanji was able to reach the hospital to recruit the brothers and the Prince. His name was Yugi. He only had blonde hair worn down almost like Sanji's. He said he held a powerful weapon but Croc took it away when he took over. So Yugi joined the fight with deadly cards with the summon summon devil fruit. He had a the power to summon what was drawn on a card. The card had to be 8 by 10 and each drawing had to be a monster that had specific rules. He also had to draw them himself. Good thing he had such a talent.

Pell and Chaka had devil fruits too. Pell could transform into a falcon; Chaka could transform into a jackal. They decided to fly ahead to the castle and take down at least one officer. They arrived outside the castle in a minute. Crocodile and Metroid were the only ones waiting. Pell decided to fly back to protect the king. Chaka immediately tackled into Metroid.

Battle 1: Chaka vs Metroid

"I am the strongest warrior in all of Alabasta! Fight me if you dare woman!" **DOOM**

Metroid nodded. He shot at Chaka with a laser gun but he dodged too quickly. He appeared right next to him and beat him down with his spear. He rolled back and gunned more. Chaka was like in slow motion dodging every bullet. He then charged at her with his spear again. He purposely threw it next to him so he'd dodged left and then he would shoot her with a Gatling gun. He instead jumped over the spear and kicked Chaka in his bird forehead. Still in the air, he spin kicked and shot Chaka a few times.

Chaka went back to normal and stood up again. He took out a rocket launcher but Samus shoved it with a random stone. It exploded on his arm destroying it. He kicked him in the balls and shot his right ankle. Chaka fell defeated.

Crocodile then told her to find the hieroglyphs about the god cards. While she walked away, Chaka tried to attack again. Crocodile got in front of him and dehydrated Chaka.

"I really wouldn't mind if you finished your jobs sometimes."

Meanwhile, Luffy's group were making good ground. They were practically half way to the castle in an hour. The others tho ran into trouble. Link met with Marik. Joy met with Mr. 3, Galdino. Sanji regrettably met Bon Kurei. Zoro and Misty got to meet Daz Bonez and Elena. How outmatched. Link could see the others, down the east-west road. They were all halfway to the castle. But he was thinking how each time it took several of them to even match the officers. Even with the power ups and his master sword being able to reject magic/psychic powers, he felt outmatched. Then he saw jolly Joy running up the street.

"What are you doing, you look so nervous."

"Did you just beat the wax dude alone?"

"What no? He had me stuck in two seconds. But the Hina captain was nice enough to assist."

"Well we can't beat these guys alone."

"But we aren't alone. That's what I like about Captain Luffy. He is always so friendly! He made friends with the marines too."

"Yeah, Link did you forget? I'm psycho too," said Django.

Joy leveled up!

Hina leveled up!

Kohza HP:200 POW:100 SPD:20mph DUR:2 Lvl:5 Fighting

Ability: communicate with snakes

Fighting Style: with spear

Bounty: none

Chaka HP:500 POW:230 SPD:80mph DUR:2 Lvl:10 Fighting

Jackal POW:340 SPD:119mph DUR:2 Fighting/Flying

Ability: transformation into a jackal

Fighting style: with spear and tackles

Bounty: none

Pell HP:400 POW:250 SPD:90 DUR:2 Lvl:11 Fighting

Falcon POW: SPD:mph DUR:2 Fighting/Flying

Ability: turn into a falcon

Fighting Style: quick strikes

Bounty: none

Prince Yugi HP:400 POW:100 SPD:6mph DUR:2 Lvl:5 Psychic

Ability: with the millennium Puzzle he can banish people in a shadow realm after wearing them. Also summon monsters he drew on cards

Fighting Style: with cards

Bounty: none

"King of Alabasta" Cobra HP:180 POW:50 SPD:12mph DUR:1 Lvl:2 Normal

Ability: can communicate with snakes

Fighting style: none

Bounty: none


	10. Chapter 20: Street Fights

"We really...have nothing...else...to say about the desert..."

Battle 2: Link, Joy, and Django vs Marik

Psycho's Tempest

Marik immediately wiped out the opposing army out of the city. Now only Joy, Django, and Link were left. He twirled his millennium rod looking sexually at them. Django took out his thing...it was a watch right? So he told Marik to kill himself but a gold light appeared to stop that. Then Marik shot some shockwaves but Link took out ships sword in time to reflect it. Marik was unaffected, but the building behind him was destroyed.

"Yes I am building level strength."

Joy took out her knife and charged as a half deer towards Marik. Extreme Speed and Rose Cloven. She stole that raccoon's move because if the fact I'm not creative. For those of you who don't know, she had her hooves together making a heart and then stamped that into Marik's chest. After getting hit, Marik smiled. He raised his rod and Joy's eyes glowed gold.

"Shit.."

She turned around and was in some monstrous form. She was a human deer but a larger upper body and nearly six feet tall. Which isn't that tall in this world. Her eyes were golden, had twelve antlers and a long tail like a raccoon. "Charge you beast."

Black Rose Cloven

She destroyed Django in one attack. "Yeah I'm pretty alone." Link was sure he was killed but he woke up ten minutes later. He found himself running to Marik as if it were he first time. He looked down the road seeing Joy defeat Galdino again. Hina arrested him and Joy ran back to him.

"Why so confused?"

"It's on again..."

Psychic Tempest

Again, Marik blew away the opposing army. But this time Link also pushed in Joy and Django into the blast so they flew away. Then he took out his sword and held his boomerang on his mouth. He took a manhole thing as a shield and charged at Marik. Marik used a psychic attack but Link reflected it with his Master Sword again. Pegasus Charge! He stabbed Marik in the chest and knocked away the rod. Magic Boomerang. He spit his boomerang into the air and it landed in Marik's throat.

Battle 3: Zoro and Misty vs Daz Bonez and Elena

Zoro was smiling when he saw the iron man and his partner. Misty was quite scared but didn't care. She pressed Quake on her gauntlet and the earth shook again. She was able to get Elena stuck in a crevasse. Zoro who already used Twisted Night Oni Giri on Daz Bonez. He simply looked behind him and yelled, "deez nutz!"

"You are ranked the highest. Can you say any other words?"

"Deez nutz on your chin are ranked the highest."

"AH"

"But yes, I'll use my lack of education to teach you my fruit."

"You are made out of iron I know."

"So you cannot harm me with swords. Our battle will be an execution."

"Actually I will harm you soon enough. But enough with my three sword demons. Now it's time for my two sword beasts," said Zoro putting away his Wado Ichimonji. Daz chuckled turning his left hand into an axe and his right hand into wolverine hands.

"Hammer and nail style."

"Now that's just too nostalgic for me."

Elena was still stuck in the crack. Misty started to bash her with her hammer. Pendulum Swing! Finally Elena split the ground with her own strength and popped up. In the air, she used Rhino Horn! "What you did right there was awful. You can't just split Mother Earth like that and expect to walk away, from ME!"

"Wow they must have tons of sluts like you in Kenya."

"Bitch!" Elena was bearly wearing anything. Which is bad in the desert.

Elena charged so Misty used Hammer Jump. Link infused the hammer with rubber so if she slammed it on the ground she could get into air. Elena easily jumped too. She was twice Misty's height. Scratch Wheel! She kicked Misty into the ground. Elena almost landed on her if she didn't roll away. Now Misty was barely breathing a much less confident about this battle. She tossed some magic powder into the air and used the fire wand. That powder exploded giving Misty while Elena was blinded.

Tiger Hunt, Hawk Spread, Rhino Roll, Crab Trap, and Bull Run

None of his attacks worked. Daz just stood there as Zoro tried to cut him. "So that's basically all I had."

"That's all deez nutz on your chin had."

Lead Gauntlet (shot claws from his hand), Copper Punch, Tin Anvil (inserted claws in one side of Zoro's head and smashed other side), Crescent Mercury(upwards slash), Iron Pan, Silver Bells, and Gold Gauntlet Overdrive!

Zoro was practically dead. Bloody all over and fractured skull. Or broken skull. There was so much pain he couldn't even feel his face.

Misty was getting kicked around again. She tried using her fire wand but Elena ran through those flames. Mallet Smash. This attack didn't actually destroy the hammer. Misty jumped into the air again and blasted the ground with fire. The sand turned glass. "Hey that's transformation of nature, prick! The sand was beautiful before." Rhino Horn! Misty gracefully dodged. Then she put one of the medals on her hammer and another on the other side.

Rumble Rumble Hammer!

Lighting struck her ground with a huge impact. This was super effective to Daz at least. Elena stumbled a bit but kept up. The glass was mostly shattered. The only place in the intersection that was still sand was where Misty was. So now Elena, who didn't wear shoes, would only step in glass. It's systematic.

"Is this your first time around blood, slut?"

"Most likely yours, heartless son of a redhead"

"Son?""You dress like a boy."

"I'm a tomboy, excuse me!

Elena kept running towards Misty and used Lynx Tail. Misty did a backflip the second Elena reached her. Then she used the fire wand to make the air around her even hotter so she could float a bit. She got really sweaty and her skin was all pink. After Elena was finished with her attack, she kicked upwards. But Misty used the wand to absorb all of the heat so she fell unexpectedly. She also fell by smashing her hammer into the ground. Fire erupted from the ground, ending Elena.

Bombos Smash!

Zoro was able to open his eyes again and saw a bleeding Tashigi standing over him. She was protecting him from Daz. Daz was about to use Crescent Mercury but Zoro got in the way with his Wado Ichimonji.

"What the actual fudge are you doing?"

"Protecting a criminal. I know, how terrible especially since you lied to me."

"But Kuina- no Tashigi you don't have to hurt yourself. I'm just fine."

"Says the man whose lost all his blood!"

"That's an exaggeration," said Zoro who was literally living off of pure will.

"Look obviously you guys need to talk, so I'll take deez nutz somewhere else."

"No, come at me now," _while I can still stand_

"See you in hell buddy."

Black Steel

Daz's arm turned into a sword and he charged at Zoro. Zoro didn't have any sword out but he held onto Wado. Then he sort of hopped. While falling into Daz, Zoro quickly unsheathed and resheathed his sword cutting Daz in half, diagonally across the chest. Lion's Song!1!1!

Battle 4: Sanji vs Bon Kurei (song: Ballroom Blitz)

Sanji was already annoyed with Fullbody's snobbish attitude so just seeing Bon Kurei even made him drop his cigarette. _I am surrounded by enemies._

"Bonsoir Sanji! Did you do a good impression of me over the snail? I always make sure to do a perfect impression." Sanji literally turned around and started running. Some marines grabbed him and threw him back to Kurei.

"Just get out of the way," said Sanji

"No," he retorted

"You want to die? I will beat you to death."

"Your Savate isn't even a match for my ballet!"

Sanji rolled back and hopped kicking him in the face. "I wasn't ready!" So Kurei sidekicked but Sanji ducked. Then he turned around and Collier to Kurei but the man backflips kicking his face. Since he was still in the air, Sanji did a handstand and preformed Anti-Manners Course. Kurei kicked his kicks to stay in the air. Then they stepped back from each other and took similar stances.

Mouton Shot!

White Swan Arabesque!

They kicked each other into opposing buildings. They were both similar kick attacks with equal power. The men stood right back up running at each. Sanji used a helicopter kick but Kurei used a twirling kick that blocked it. Then Kurei used Drunken Swan Recital which were basically punches but his fist was his four fingers touching his thumb together. Sanji dodged all attacks. Then he used Swan Arabesque again. Sanji dodged and grabbed onto that leg. Gigot...and Collier Shoot! Sanji kicked his other leg tripping him and then stomped his leg on Kurei's neck.

They traded a few more kicks basically matching each other in power and swiftness. It was a dance the marines and Baroques never seen before. So they cheered them on despite Sanji's distemperment over that.

Basse Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, et Veau Shot!

Un deux, un deux, un deux, un deux, and Memories of those Summer Days!

Un and deux is just what he says when he dodges/blocks a move. Their final moves hit each other hard to slam them back into the buildings absolutely destroying them. Sanji was practically dead but ate his final heart piece, completely restoring health and giving him 50 more points of health. Kurei had no way to heal but was almost half way dead. He took the swans on his back and fit them onto his slippers so now he was in 'prima' mode.

Prima Swan Bombardment

Sanji dodged but the kicked blew a perfect hole into the wall behind him. Sanji was both surprised and scared. But he went for another Tendron attack but he spun far enough away and counter attacked with Swan Bullet Dance. The tip of the swan on his slipper was apparently iron so when it stabbed Sanji's chest it hurt like point blank gun shot. He jumped away and Kurei elegantly helicopter kicked. The swan slips give him three more feet to attack and they were a little crooked so he could also spring jump and stuff. So he sprung up into the air and used Memories of those Winter Nights!

It was a feet first dive so Sanji dodged by jumping over him, and then used Basse Côte! He slammed Kurei into the ground. He got back up and used Prima Swan Bombardment again. Longe. Sanji ducked under this and raised his right leg slamming Kurei back into the ground. Kurei spun back up.

"Un, deux, trois, I'll spin till my feet burn to defeat you!"

"I decided not to take a Rare Candy to test my ability. But only this battle will strengthen me"

Prima Memories of those Summer Days!

Tendron and Flanchet

Sanji blocked and counterattacked with those moves. Then he did a backflip and did Quasi, Queue, and Cuisseau! Kurei dodged all of that. He started swing his long ass legs. Sanji didn't see how to evade that and still attack perfectly. He's been trying to push 100% on all attacks since Kurei put on the special slippers but he can't do that without concentration. Fullbody asked if he could assist but Sanji ignored him. Kurei did another Winter Nights while he was distracted. Sanji barely deflected with Jarret.

Prima Swan Arabesque Bombardment!

Veau Shot!

Another equal kick attack. Another two buildings turned to rubble. The marines were recusing survivors from these buildings. "It's no use, stop Sanji."

"Don't think I'm fighting for myself. I'm gonna beat you for my captain and this country."

"How manly. I will defeat you and fight for okama country!"

They both screamed and ran at each other. Both jumped into the air, Sanji using Mouton Shot and Kurei using Swan Arabesque Bombardment. They kicked each other into the ground but they both landed on their hands.

Collier, Èpaule, Côtelette, Selle, Poitrine, Gigot, et Mouton Shot!

Un deux, un deux, un deux, un deux, et Arabesque!

They were both fell over from that attack. They charged again screaming now. Sanji tanked every attack and still held 100% power.

Basse Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret...

Un deux trois, un deux trois, un deux...

They both fell again. Sanji was practically too damaged to even fight any longer. Kurei still had 10% health. _It's time to give two meals in one dish_ \- Sanji thought meaning he was going 200%. They jumped at each other this time saying "au revoir!"

Veau Shot!

Prima Swan Arabesque Bombardment!

Despite not touching each other, upon landing, Kurei was sent though a building. Sanji almost fell over but Yugi helped him stand.

"What a gay mofo"

Sanji leveled up!

Misty leveled up!

Zoro leveled up!


	11. Chapter 21: Palace Battles

"The Sanji fight...is my...second...favorite...from the manga."

So the rest of the Strawhats finally finished their battles with badass. I mean Link friggen revived himself. Sanji was equal matched with a gay despite the stats. Zoro can finally cut iron. Misty is very proficient in using her new weapons/powers. That was all great. But each of their battles only took at most ten minutes. Zoro couldn't move but the others went ahead. It wasn't till about 2 pm all groups reached the castle. Then hundreds of big men appeared and started to stab anyone. Luffy rocketed himself and Kohza onto the castle. Smoker blasted himself. Pell flew Cobra up.

Battle 5: Crocodile and Metroid vs Luffy, Smoker, Cobra, Pell, and Kohza

"Well well well, we have the leader of the Strawhats, a leader of the Marines, the leader of the rebels, and the King of Alabasta himself."

"Yo," said Luffy. Kohza nodded, Cobra ignored, and Smoker smoked.

"I wish Metroid were still here to take care of Pell but eh I could do it."

Quicksand Chopper!

"Who's next?"

"Crocodile..."

"Actually I almost forgot to ask, but Cobra just where did you put your dragon ball?"

"In my asshole"

"...Wait are you actually serious?"

"No of course not. Igaram has had it the entire time he's been spying in your organization."

"Well. Shit. I guess we will have to find him after all."

"Actually Crocodile, I just got word he was a few miles away from shore," said Metroid coming in.

"Oh nice. You see? Everything works for me."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy *pulls blue arm back* and you are finished!" Luffy punches Crocodile through a wall.

"Wait wtf?"

"I lost my water jug earlier. Because I was thirsty. But then Joy gave me a special 'water stone' to rub against myself. I was supposed to evolve into something but apparently it takes time. But I still partially have a few powers of the sea!" **DOOM**. "I'm Water Water Luffy!"

"Here we go. Metroid, stay back."

Then all of the sudden, the castle that was made out of sandstone started to loosen. It was shrinking as the rest jumped off. Darude Desertification

A giant wave of sand swarmed the city practically destroying anything. Nothing stood in the sandstorm's way. It took five minutes for the dust to clear. Tashigi, Zoro, and green yoshi were under some rubble. Earlier he had told her that she looks identical to his dead friend Kuina. Kuina died falling down the stairs. Tashigi just survived the most dangerous sandstorm in the world. Yeah.

So both Kohza and Cobra realized they shouldn't fight. They made sure to apologize to each other tho. Luffy was standing with cuts all over and less blue but acted like nothing happened. Smoker was a cloud of smoke so he was actually unharmed.

Smoker charged at Crocodile. He also used White Out, to trap him. Darude Samdstorm. Crocodile covered himself in a more invisible field. He was also able to intimidate Smoker.

"My top half wasn't smoke but I need it to fight him. The sands really cut," he said to Luffy while blood gushed out of his chest.

"Just talk to my doctor. I got this!" **DOOM**

"I just used a single castle to destroy an entire city and you still want to fight me? In fact I can use any sand or dust within the city walls. I have dispersed my conscious this much. I'm omnipotent over you-"

Crocodile was cut off by Luffy stamping him into the ground. He disappeared in the endless pile of sand. Then several Crocodiles popped up. Luffy was surrounded so when they charged he used Gum Gum Water Gatling! None were the real one. The sand started swarming and then Luffy started to sink. Then Red yoshi grabbed his hand out of the sand onto a stable platform.

"Nice job!"

A crocodile's mouth appeared so they jumped. It ate the platform turning it into sand. Yoshi started to run around so the sand couldn't catch up. Luffy was riding him. Then Croc started to trap them inside a pyramid. It was dark inside and the walls seemed to be closing in. Luffy started punching everywhere. Then he felt Croc grabbing an arm from outside. Luffy let go of yoshi to rocket into Croc.

Croc dispersed again instead. Then Liffy was suddenly thrown into the air. Sand spikes were under him. They flew up cutting him all over. Then a tornado went a blew him into the air. Croc became a part of the sandado and carried Luffy over to the people.

"This is his execution..."

The tornado stop and Luffy wasn't blue any more. "You must've forgotten, I can suck the moisture out of you. Desertification!" Then more sand spikes went through Luffy leaving him like that.

Battle 6: Crocodile vs Any Remaining

The army got scared and ran away. Only the Strawhats were left. Yugi stepped in front.

Exodia, the Forbidden One (4000 Atk)

Croc destroyed the card before Exodia made its attack. Darude Sandstorm. Sanji was able to take Yugi out of the way. Then Misty used Bombos Smash! It glassified Croc but another him appeared behind her, drying her too. Link used his Pegasus Boots and ran.

 _That's it! If Luffy is done, there is nothing the rest of us can do! What were we thinking even coming here? Even Samus said we should at least be level twenty. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't become a great warrior of the sea..._

Crocodile quickly took out anyone else. It was basically genocide. But before going after the marines he wanted to finish Link. While running aimlessly he seemed to see many Crocs. He thought it was a mirage a first but then he decided it doesn't matter if Luffy is dead or not, he is still a great warrior of the sea. So he slashed through the real Croc randomly. Crocodile was surprised but dried Link anyways.

...

"Hey bae," Sanji spoke so dryly

"Sanji?"

"Since we've got here you had beautiful shining skin..."

"Thanks?"

"...But now as I stare, you are even more sweaty than when Croc got you. Your hair is frizzy too."

"A storm!"

The both looked up and the sky was quickly covered by dark clouds. Rain and lightning came with it. Being absolutely dry, they only opened their mouths so water could be drunk. Ten minutes later, Luffy coughed.

Battle 7: Luffy vs Crocodile

Crocodile was about to enter the underground ruins (under the castle), when Luffy punched him out of nowhere.

"Wonderful weather we are having, huh Croco?"

"Shut the fuck up."

The rain was pouring down hard now. Darude Sandstorm. Luffy decided to ride the sand up into the sky. Croc followed. They reached above the rain clouds where the clouds seemed solid. Luffy now had his cheeks full of water and would spit some on his arm when attacking.

Gum Gum Water Pistol!

Sand Cutter...a sweep of his arm as sand. Cutting attack

Gum Gum Water Whip 

Dispersal

Gum Gum Water Bazooka

Dispersal

Gum Gum Water Bomb!

Dispersal 

Gum Gum Water Gatling

Combine! And Great Nile Eater

Bubble Beam!

Sand Spikes

The water bubbles and spikes hit the other at the same time. So Luffy grabbed Croc and dunked him under the clouds. He ballooned and twisted himself. It was still raining and Crocodile was getting too muddy to keep his sand form. Staying human through would be fatal with Luffy's flying fist. An ingenious trap.

Gum Gum Rainstorm!

Even upon touching the ground, Luffy kept punching. Cobra watched in surprise. _He's...he's punching to the ruins! That's bedrock, how powerful!_

After the attack, the fighters ended up in the ruins. It was ten feet below the surface. Metroid was there too, reading the hieroglyphics.

"Bro! Where are the god cards? Any one of them would be helpful right now."

"Oh you're injured. Luffy must be really great."

"Yeah so?"

"I don't think I'll stay on your side anymore. Luffy, what are your goals?"

"To become the Pirate King."

"Haha, why would you want such a useless title like that? The government will just hate you more."

"That's doesn't even matter. I've always wanted the freedom to sail anywhere. That's what being the Pirate King means."

"Ah! You see Crocodile, with men like this there is no reason I should side with you. He is a rising star against the government."

"You bitch..."

"Let's finish this Croco! Then the Broke Works will be defeated and you can't hurt these people anymore!"

Croc charged at him with his hook going first. Luffy grabbed onto the arm and forced the hook onto the ground breaking it. "No cheats. A manly fist fight."

Croc realized Luffy could still touch him with all the blood all over Luffy's arm. They attacked each other ,at hung blow for blow. They were both going 100%. Luffy should've already been dead but still kept going. He went balloon again and twisted his body. Croco stood back knowing what happens next. GUM GUM STORM!

Luffy leveled up!


	12. Chapter 22: Dhalism

"The Pirate King has the freedom to go anywhere anytime he wants."

After Luffy was declared winner, by Smoker, everyone celebrated. They tried their best to have some kind of festival without food. Which disappointed Luffy. But then more rebels from their base came and brought stuff to eat. Not enough for Luffy though. Surprisingly the Going Merry survived being in the river full of crocodiles for two days.

Every Baroque agent was arrested which was a good 40% of the surviving population of Alabasta. There was at least a few million people before Baroque got involved with the island. Now there was barely over 100 thousand. Cobra decided to go ahead and give Yugi the kingdom. Kohza became his royal commander. They also made a statue of the dead Princess Vivi.

Tsuru thanked the Strawhats one last time as they left. Smoker asked if now would be the time to capture them but she disagreed since they saved the day. It was reported that that the Marines defeated Crocodile single handedly. They still raised the Strawhats' bounties at least for Luffy and Zoro. We will find out about those later. The yoshi were given to Yugi as a going away present. Luffy didn't like picking up their poop on the ship.

Joy healed everyone up but no one had candy so she started to keep count of that. Zoro immediately started training since he thought that cutting Daz was a one time thing. Luffy wanted to go somewhere new. Misty felt the next island was still far away. Link tried to understand what happened to him during the Marik fight. Sanji made food for everyone.

About a mile away from Alabasta, someone fell out of the sky. It was Metroid from Baroque Works! Before anyone made an attack they took off their mask. Metroid was actually that girl in the bedroom at Shipwreck Island! "Hey, I'm Samus Aran."

"Woah wait you a girl?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome, why don't you join my crew."

"LUFFY WTF," Link and Misty started to beat him up

"I'll accept."

"NO YOU SHOULDN'T," said Misty and Link practically begging.

So this is how Samus was recruited. Zoro seemed to be wary of her. Link had dreams of her every night. The others mind another girl on the ship. Misty made sure to confiscate her belongings. Samus asked Luffy about anything. He was dumb enough to answer every question.

"My dad? I don't know about him. This strawhat came from my good friend Shanks. He inspired me to be a pirate."

"Shanks. Do you know where he is right now?"

"At the end of the seas I bet. I told him I would give back the Strawhat once I become stronger than him."

"He sounds like 'Red haired' Shanks, a yonko."

"Yonko?"

"There are three superpowers of this world. The World Government's navy, the four yonko, and the seven warlords of the sea. The WGMarines have one Grand fleet admiral, three logia admirals, 23 vice admirals and many others. Do not ever fight with any of the titles I mentioned. Then for the yonko there is 'Hundred Beasts' Kaido, 'Red Haired' Shanks, 'Big Mom' Charlotte Linlin, and the most powerful man in the world 'Whitebeard' Edward Newgate He has a mustache. They are allowed to preform piracy only because of their unmatchable power. You really shouldn't get on their bad side."

"Whoa!"

"The seven warlords also known as shichibukai: Dracule Mihawk, Gekko Moriah, Sir Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo, Boa Handcock, and Bartholomew Kuma. They are just privateers so they can arrest you just like the navy. Don't fight with them either."

"Oh we've met Mihawk before."

"Yeah in order to stay alive, you should never say his name again," said Zoro pointing his sword at her

"Mhm."

"Luffy, could you please reveal why would even allow her to step on our ship?"

"Oh cuz...she...what do you do?"

"I can be your encyclopedia, your spy, your expendable. I was a bounty hunter like you once, Zoro."

"Oh yeah what kind?"

"Of the creatures of the Dark Continent." Zoro immediately walked away.

"I can be whatever you want"

"Well lets be friends first," said Luffy which surprised Samus

There was a huge sandbar a few miles away from Alabasta. It was all brown. Samus said she once read a map with a treasure of gold on this island. Misty immediately went to work. Luffy and Zoro decided to duel each other. The rest of the crew were murdered by a stranger Link barely saw.

A few minutes later, if any time passed, Link woke up to Luffy yelling "land ho!" They reached the sandbar again. He then convinced Luffy, Zoro, and Misty to stay on the ship a little longer. The crew was murdered again.

This time they set anchor away from the sandbar. They saw a person standing away. He was confused.

"As Vice Admiral Perseus, I will bring your heads to headquarters. Lmao more like a quarter of your heads." Perseus was about as tall as Luffy. He had bright brown curly hair, a Greek nose, and a Olympian body. He wore black samurai armor despite holding a straight sword and had a jacket drooped on him. On the back, in kanji, the jacket said 'Justice'. On the abdomen part of his armor, in kanji, it said 'Persecution'.

Then Luffy asked, "are you here alone?"

"No. For some reason Dhalism is here."

Once he said that Luffy jumped back a little. "Can I speak to him?"

"Before I kill the both of you? Sure he's in that weathered building."

Everyone got off the ship and stayed together. Link kept his eye on Perseus who stood there like nothing happened. Before entering the house, a fist flew through the door. It hit Luffy in the face. Although it didn't do him damage. He made this face :

Three people stepped out. One was a beautiful tanned girl wearing white and gold. The second was a terribly hungry man wearing yellow. The third was a big guy wearing all black. The big one asked, "Which one of you defeated Marik?"

Everyone looked at Link. The big man punched him before anyone could react. Then the hungry man stopped him before anymore damage was done. Link couldn't even think.

"This is Odion, the adopted brother of Marik. He vowed to always protect him but I took him out of the Baroque Works. This is Marik's bitchy sister, Ishizu. With her Millennium Ring, she can see into the future. So we saw you coming here, Ruffy. Of course y'all may call me Dhalism."

"It's Luffy"

"Ruffy"

"Luffy"

"Ruffy"

"It's my name dammit!"

"I pronounce it like a r"

"That's a totally different sound!"

Then Luffy took them away from the house. He explained that Dhalism and he used to always fight back on Dawn Island, his home. Dhalism was the ruler of Trash Mountain. A year before Luffy became a pirate, Dhalism started to terrorize the East Blue. He became a murderer of 'anything against the laws of the Buddha'.

"Those legends are untrue and you know that Ruffy."

"Wait what is the truth," asked Joy

Luffy told us, "he always beat his opponents without fighting. People would die of other reasons but he was always blamed for that. People thought he was a monster since he never denied it and always had that ugly face."

"Oh! Have you heard any legends about yourself?"

"No."

"I'll tell two. In one, you are a demon that fell out of the sky. Whenever someone doesn't feed you, you beat them into submission. Even if they are not dead, you left them in a state where they couldn't move. The second legend begins the same; a demon falling from heaven. You would claim ownership of all lands calling yourself the king. Then you sink anyone's ship who dare defies you."

"In retrospect, I did sink a couple ships in the East Blue."

"You sunk everyone's," said Zoro and Misty hitting him.

"Are you guys done talking?" Perseus was here now. Link had recovered enough to stand up.

"You cannot kill me," said Dhal.

Yoga Teleport and Yoga Fire

Perseus ducked and kicked him back. Dhal blocked that with one arm. His other arm extended trying to grab Perseus. He cut that arm with his sword which was now black.

"Well ouch." Yoga Inferno

Gum Gum Whip 

To dodge both attacks he swerved so his body was in the air horizontally. He also cut off Luffy's arm. Then a small ship appeared nearby. On it were two people.

"Captain Amy and Bounty Collector here to assist!"

"I don't assist."

"Amy get away from me," Perseus yelled.

"I just wanna help," she said winking. She was blond and wore orange along with the captain jacket.

"Hey wait are you Sanji?" The bounty collector approached him with a camera.

"Yes why?"

"I think I missed you when I took your picture. That's why it was drawn."

"You- AND IT WAS DRAWN SO TERRIBLY!?" Zoro laughed at Sanji.

"It's the first time it ever happened. I left the lens cap on."

"WHAT? THE FIRST TIME EVEN THOUGH YOU PRACTICALLY TOOK SCHOOL PICTURE DAY PICTURES OF THE OTHERS?"

"Luffy was really willingly so it was easy to take his picture."

"OKAY BUT WHY IS ZORO'S SO BADASS? I MEAN YOU CANT EVEN SEE HALF OF HIS FACE AND HIS EYES ARE GLOWING RED"

"Blondie, I'm just cooler than you."

"He really is."

"SHUT UP MOSS HEAD"

"Moss head?"

"Would you like me to take another one?"

"NO I DONT WANT TO BE RECOGNIZED BY BOUNTY HUNTERS! GET THAT CAMERA AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hey Perseus, I took a couple of nudes. Want them?"

"Amy pls no."

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT US," shouted Dhal and Luffy hitting Perseus over his head. They continued their fight.

"I'LL TAKE THEM," Sanji pleaded

"DO NOT GIVE ANY TO THIS PERVERT," Misty yelled while hammering Sanji

"Ew I wasn't going to. I hate blondes."

"CAN US PERVERTS HAVE ANY," the brothers asked

"Yeah just don't give it to cigarette bro", said Amy tossing them. Misty started hammering the bros too.

"Sanji, why do you want nude pictures? She is so flat chested."

"I AM NOT GONNA ANSWER AN EIGHHT YEAR OLD'S QUESTION ABOUT ADULT MATTERS."

"Stop yelling, your words are taking up more space," Zoro said

"HOW?"

"How? See, my how took up less space."

"Oh yeah that makes sense.. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT"

"I sense trouble. Let's go brother!" Ishizu and Odion jumped onto Amy's ship and sailed fast.

Quaking Bombos Hammer!

The sandbar exploded like a volcano. Amy was absolutely defeated and Perseus flew. Away. He grew wings out of nowhere and flew away. The Going Merry was sailing again with all Strawhats. Dhalism joined too, only looking for a ride to an island with civilization.

"I forced that sand man Crocodile to make a sand house for me but a tsunami destroyed it. So I beat him up again and took two of his agents, Odion and Marik. I am only searching for someone to call home."


	13. Chapter 23: Castle Man

"Heard of Strawhat Luffy? I heard he is a demon that can sink any ship. He claims kingship over all."

It was fine fine sailing. Misty gave Samus some answers about the log pose, that mysterious compass. They had that map to Alabasta so they didn't need it till now.

Each island in the Grand Line, based on unknown conditions, has either a negative or positive electromagnetic field. Only three islands, also known as stations, are neutral. Those are the Grand Maze at the beginning, Alabasta (the half way point), and the Sabogady Archipelago. The log pose cannot detect islands with neutral charge. The islands make a chain this way; negative, positive, negative positive, etc. This chain is what the log pose follows according to which it chose at the end of the Grand Maze. There are seven chains. The Strawhats were following the most northern one which was also the most dangerous since they sail by Impel Down and Enies Lobby. Those islands are feared by every pirate, especially Impel Down which is the worst place known to man. The log pose also always pointed east since that's the way the Grand Line flows anyways. It can also point diagonally but most magnetic fields are above water.

Samus was also able to help Sanji in the kitchen since she knew about seafood too. She also taught Link how to shoot with guns although he probably wouldn't use the skill. Joy liked questions about the world to her. It seemed everyone liked Samus except for Zoro who only kept his distance.

They soon hit another island. Samus said it was best to wait for the log pose since it was magnetized to this island and needs to be set for the next.

Luffy was sleepy from eating so much. Joy had to stitch his arm together, imbue rubber into it, and feed him basically all the meat in storage in order to heal him from his lost arm. As vice captain, Zoro decided that he and the girls would venture this island. This annoyed Sanji.

The island was mostly wilderness when seen from the shore. But deep inland was a land full of castles. Even the poor farmers had small castles. There was one huge castle at the top of a hill. There was a castle for markets too. They went there first.

Misty bought new clothes in her size. Before now, she was wearing a black tank top and jeans. In the desert of Alabasta, she wore manly drapes. Now she bought a bright orange dress and black leggings. Samus was wearing a blue bodysuit. It fit her ass tightly. Joy wore a little nurse dress and a hat with a pink cross.

Zoro bought a dozen shirts for the guys to share. His own shirt he was wearing, before the Strawhats, was completely destroyed by blood. So he bought a green shirt for himself but didn't button it close. He got a 'snazzy' suit for Sanji. A couple red and green tunics for Luffy and Link respectively. Also new gis for the brothers and even blue and red bandanas for them. Samus brought tons of books relevant to the crew. Joy brought more medicals.

They couldn't find any weapons at the market. Also the gateman at the entrance of the village had to confiscate those things. While walking through town, they saw something quite strange.

A big man was walking through town when someone pointed a gun at him. The man extended his jaw and ate the shooter. Everyone else went through their day like nothing happened. The Strawhats were baffled.

Zoro thought it would be a good idea to ask the king to arrest him. But they found out later that the big man was the king.

"I am King Wapol of Castleland. Why would I arrest myself?"

"You're a freaking bastard, that's why." Misty immediately covered his mouth.

"Sorry he just drank a lot, he didn't mean anything."

"Who cares how much he drank? He insulted me no less. Who even are you bafoons anyways?"

"Um," Misty took offense, "We are not just any bafoons. We are pirates who took down Crocodile!"

"Crocodile?"

"Sir Crocodile!" **DOOM**

That certainly intimidated him. But then he recollected himself. "Your lying."

"First of all it's you're. Second, bastards like you deserve some punishment," said Zoro. He was already standing at the throne. He kicked Wapol into the ground.

"Do you eat people all the time?"

"Yes. Only when they go against my rules like carrying weapons."

"Why?"

"Only the king should have all of the power. That's why I have the munch munch fruit. I can eat anything, and it becomes apart of me," he says this as his finger gun turned into a real gun. He shot Zoro four times before he went down.

Reindeer Joy rescued him and they ran away. "Is that a monster?" Then out of nowhere a larger than average horse stomped on Joy. The others were able to get away. Wapol captured Joy.

Misty thought it would be good for them to get the others but Zoro said, "we gonna beat him with his own poison. We are the weapon specialist. Only call down Link."

After Link reached the entrance, they got their weapons from the gateman and then bribed him. They ran to the castle guns blazing. Ten guards with silver armor blocked their way. From inside Wapol talked.

"Don't think I haven't seen your faces on the bounties, Zoro and Misty. I will have your heads in order to become a kingdom of the World Government."

"Look, I'm just gonna kill you and get my friend back," Zoro said

"Weak ass castle looking ass," Misty roasted

"Friend? That feisty little bitch looks more like a pet. How monstrous, she defeated one of my knights. Anyways, pawns, charge!"

"Haha, I have a plan! Samus shoot your guns. Archery and guns beat swords which beat shields which beats archery."

"What the hell are you saying," Wapol asked.

"You're still playing chess? I play Rock Paper Scissors!" **DOOM**

Samus finished shooting. Of course it was strong enough to break through their armor and kill them. The ran through the doors. Joy was suspended in the air by rope over a fire pit.

"I'm crying to put out the fire not because I'm a baby or anything..."

"You're ten, we understand if you are distressed," everyone said

"Bishop Chess and Bishop Kuromarimo attack!"

Chess shot some arrows while Kuromarimo threw an afro. What. "We need a shield," said Zoro throwing one the twenty foot doors in the way. Then Samus shot both of them down. Chess shot a flaming arrow before he went down.

"Go Knight and Left Rook"

The knight was the big horse from before. They were eight feet tall. Zoro slashed through that with a **Streaming Wolf Swords!1!1** While still in the air, Zoro did a diving slash to attack King Wapol. The Right Rook got in the way, dying.

The left Rook was still fighting Misty but she was just buying time so Link could get to Joy. The Knight defeated by Joy before got up to attack Samus. It smashed her guns but she still had a long staff. She was able to tame the horse with it.

Wapol shot a rocket at Link. Zoro tried to attack him but he kept trying to eat his swords. _I need a long ranged attack._ Link from behind shot an  arrow+bomb! Wapol saw it coming and ate it. Then he jumped into the air. The rest of his underlings were defeated.

\Ultimate Castle Arsena/

Wapol turned into a fifteen foot tall castle man. Cannons came out his sides, his hands were guns, swords for teeth, and over his head was a bazooka. He shot out of his bazooka first. Zoro barely dodged. It left a scorched hole in the wall.

"Well shit"

UCA: Axe handlers...he spit out a bunch of axes at Joy's rope.

"Monsters like you should die"

Now that she was free, she jumped off Link and reindeer ran towards Wapol. "I'm not a monster! You don't have the right to call me that. I am Luffy's Doctor, you are the monster that eats people!"

Taurus Spring!

She jumped into Wapol, her antlers injecting, smashing him through the wall into a mountainside outside. He was finished.

The village declared democracy. The pirates returned to the ship riding the horse which freaked out Luffy.

"Can't you guys wait till later in the morning to be so weird?" It was sunset.

Samus leveled up!

Misty leveled up!

Joy leveled up!

By the way, weapons have their own attack power. Zoro may have 900 power but his Wado Ichimonji adds +75 power. It's all based off what material the weapons is made out of. Wood +10, metals +30-100, crystals +20-100. Also with swords or cursed weapons, the user's spirit may add more power to it. Guns usually are usually fatal so of course they hurt more than their actual power level.


	14. Chapter 24: the Hyena

"I'm not just a monster!"

The next day the Going Merry reached Jaya island. I wonder if I keep writing it Going Merry or Going Marry. There is a difference. Jaya island was sort of a resort place but jungle on the other half of it. But you already know I want you to look it up.

Ruffy, Zolo, and Misty decided to go onto the island. They immediately went to the bar. Samus said their might also be treasure on this island so Misty wanted to ask around. The bartender told them of a beach on the other side of the island. Looking at the water, it looks gold. Nobody swims there though because of some weirdo claiming ownership of all the gold. Misty was very disappointed.

Ruffy and a huge stranger were bombarding the bartender with orders. They both ordered the finest meat. Ruffy liked it. The huge man didn't. Then they asked for a dessert. It was cherry pie. Ruffy didn't like it. The huge man did. Finally they asked for a drink. They both hated it.

"This is crap!"

"You know it!"

Then they started joking with each other and telling of their pirate conquests. Then another stranger came up from behind. He had blond hair and shades.

"I can't help but overhear these tales. You must be the monster, Monkey D. Ruffy."

"No, I'm the next Pirate King Monkey D. Ruffy."

"So the legends are true. You might know me as Berramy the Hyena"

"Never heard of you."

"Oh well. Rumors have it, you defeated Clocodire instead of Smokel."

"Okay."

"You think you a big star? Beating that monster won't get you anywhere. Even if you wanted to be pirate king, it's a stupid dream. Too many men chase and die for it. That's why I'll create a new age, an age without dreams!"

"Why?"

"You're missing the point. The era of dreams is over!"

Then he slammed Ruffy's face into his unfinished pie. He and his crew walked out. Then the big man laughed.

"You are Luffy? We'll have you checked your bounties?" He held up their posters. Only Luffy, Zoro, and Misty got new prices. Ruffy at $35M for supporting 'Fire Fist' Ace against the navy, Zolo at $10M for defeating a hundred bounty hunters, and Misty at $2M for defeating Captain Amy and evading Vice A. Perseus.

"Shishshishi, it is higher"

"Wait I went up nine mill just for a couple of hunters?"

"I'm over a million!?"

"This is just how much the government hates you. But now I know you aren't a bad person. You didn't fight back against that prick."

"Well yeah, I only fight strong people." This was not the real reason Ruffy let Berramy free.

"Damn. Ruffy, I'll be the one to create a new era with new dreams. I hope we find time to fight each other someday."

"Of course cherry pie."

"My name is Brackbeald..."

...

So they sailed around to get to the other side. Misty still wanted at least a fraction of the gold. Like 99-100% of it. Along the way, they met a loud ship. A monkey man was at the helm clapping symbols singing loudly and badly. The rest of his monkey men crew sang along. Sanji was crying.

"Hey hey hey, can you join our crew?"

"Luffy, what the fudge are you doing!"

"We need a musician."

"Chap pa pa, No I cannot join your crew. I'm my own captain," replied the man. "I'm Shoujou Kong of the King Kong Navy!"

"Wow both the Bounty Hunter Pirates and the King Kong Navy are multiple fleets," said Zolo. "Are we about to get into another long story arc?"

"Shut up pinhead," Sanji kicked him

"Pfft, Dirty Dan"

"Chap pa pa, I'm actually here on business with Montblanc Cricket. He is searching for gold by the beach. I'll sing to you if you get in my way."

"Oh yeah, do another song Loud Kong!" The crew beat Ruffy up. By the way, whenever I say this it might only be Misty, Link, and Sanji. The others actually respect and accept his decisions.

"Chap pa pa, no! I must see my brother first. He has a quieter crew than mine. Have you seen him?"

"Brother Shoujou, I am right behind them. Their ship blocked me."

"Chap pa pa!"

"Strawhats, looks like you're sandwiched! I am Masira Kong. I am also doing business with Cricket."

Marisa also had a monkey crew. Shoujou was more of an orangutan while Marisa is a simian.

"Zoro, I think we are about to have a monkey war instead. Strangely, Ruffy's the most monkey one out of these three," said Misty. The rest agreed with her. Ruffy didn't hear.

"Oh okay what do you do," Ruffy asked Marisa

"I salvage things. If you have trash, I want it."

"We have this munch munch fruit," Joy held it up. "With it you can become the trash."

"Hey I like taking swims in the ocean so no."

"Oh okay. Btw, you look like a monkey, are you human?"

"W-what did you just say?" All of the sudden the monkeys went bananas. Don't give me that face, you knew I had to use the pun. A couple of cannons were loaded up.

"Well you don't have an ape fruit to be able to swim so you must be a monkey," Joy said sealing their fates.

Shots fired from both directions. Ruffy blew up into balloon. He deflected all the shots to underwater. Then someone yelled ceasefire. Two more ships approached with the same monkey skull and crossbones as the other two. The left ship had a brown big gorilla. Center had a black one. Each ship had even more monkey men.

"Is that...is that the rest of them? I'm getting quite excited," Zolo said

"We have nothing to worry about. Luffy already looks like them so we can blend in," Link joked

"Hey Shoujou, give us our introductions."

"Roses are red, he collects scrap, I am his brother, it's Marisa and he does not rap! Roses are red, I like to sing, my name's Shoujou, and I always search on Bing! Roses are red, Violets are blue, Pepe ain't dead, Harambe is not dead too! Roses are red, violets are blue, here is Donkey Kong, the captain of the King Kong crew! "

"You know, that was pretty good for doing it from the top of his head," Zoro commented

"His singing is still terrible," Misty said

So the five ships sailed a little more reaching the beach. The Cricket guy had a weirdly shaped head. He just finished diving. He met the Strawhats and agreed to give some gold. If he found any. You see he was searching for an insane of gold at the bottom of the sea from his ancestor; Montblanc Noland. Sanji read of Noland before so he told the tale.

"This is the tale of Noland the liar. I read it when I was younger. It was popular all over the North Blue."

"You were born in the North?"

"Have I not mentioned that?"

"No! You and Zolo haven't mentioned shit about yourselves."

["In a certain country in the northern seas, there was a man named Montblanc Noland. Noland the Explorer's stories were always grand adventures that sounded like lies. But the people of the village could never tell if it they were true or not."

"One time, Noland went on an expedition, and came back to report to the king. 'I saw a mountain of gold on an island across the seas.' To see for himself, the brave king took two thousand warriors and crossed the great seas in his ship. He fought powerful storms and huge sea monsters."

"Finally, the king, Noland, and one hundred soldiers landed on the island. But what they found there was nothing but jungle. Noland was sentenced to death for his lies. These were his last words: 'that's it! The mountain of gold sank into the ocean!' The king and the others were shocked."

"Nobody believed Noland anymore, but he never stopped lying until he was dead."]

"Did you memorize that, nerd?"

"I believe Noland."

"Wait it didn't say he had kids"

The Strawhats were basically chatting amongst theirselves. Then Cricket said that he does find a few bits and pieces of gold but never a whole undersea mountain. Everyone understood his determination and put on swimsuits to look around even more. They found at least a pound of gold altogether. They decided to sleep through the night.

Before they went to sleep, Cricket showed them one last thing. It was a golden South Bird statue. The south bird always points south no matter which direction it's looking. This statue was of course, carved that way. He said it was the first thing he found so it's his most prized possession. While they were asleep, Berramy's first mate, Sarkies, stole it.

It was early morning when Luffy woke up to Cricket's scream. They found the bird statue gone. In it's place was a spray painted symbol. It was a smiley toothed face crossed out. Luffy recognized it as the tattoo on Berramy' arm. He got really angry and ran into town.

At the hotel area is where the Berramy's pirates were staying. He and his crew were all laughing about Cricket. They called him stupid for leaving the gold so unguarded. "Remember men, there ain't such thing as a dream. That Cricket fool will never complete Noland's quest. Because he was a liar! But Cricket will still search because he is apart of that old era. Noland, more like no man! No land of dreams!"

"Hey"

"Look at what the hyena dragged in. It's the monkey guys! The rubber one!" All his mates were laughing as if it were a Key&Peele episode. "You know Ruffy, I have a fruit too! The Bane Bane no mi. I'm basically a human spring. Every atom in me is coiled. So we have the same bounce factor. But," Then he started to bounce of buildings at a quick pace,"you can't match me! HAHAHA. In fact, if I wanted to be Pirate King I would have it before you. You may have guts kid, but you don't have brains. You don't even have the brains to even to realize how futile dreams really are! See you in Raftel oh glorious King, HAHAHA!" He flew towards Luffy, his arm compacting.

Spring Spring Boxer 

Gum Gum Bullet!1!1!1!

And before you say I copied that story right off the manga, I definitely don't own Noland's tale.


	15. Chapter 25: the Man from Down Under

"No land of dreams!"

Link woke up in a small bedroom. The room was completely yellow. The window showed it was morning. _This isn't the ship..._

He went out the door built for a child. In fact he felt too small in this house. The next room was the kitchen. Cooking over the stove was...Samus! She was wearing her zero suit and her hair was in a pony tail. She turned around looking Link up and down. He had le bulge.

"Awake are we?"

"Y-yes."

"Good". She started humming and made a little sandwhich for Link. When he finished she asked, "do you come from a land down under?"

"What?"

"You know, where women blow and then plunder."

"Um I don't know."

Then they were a loud crackle. But that was a whisper compared to the sound of thunder made by lightning outside. They stepped out of the house. The town was charred.

"Did you hear that thunder? You better run and take cover!"

Then Samus ran really quickly away. Link saw another flash above him and ran into the house. He found a star in the bedroom. The second he touched it, he flew at light speeds across the sky.

Link landed in a huge castle. He was fazed by the speedy travel and crash landing. He could blurry see a big blue penguin pick up the star. "The magic Warp Star. Wow with this I got all the power in the world. Thanks mista." He walked away. Some small creatures literally threw Link out the castle. More like threw him across the world.

He landed in a tree waking up a small pink ball. Thing. "Po...yo?" Link was very perplexed. It still took a full five minutes to recollect himself. He asked the thing's name. "Kirby."

So Kirby and Link walked down to the valley where other small monsters were meeting. They were searching frantically for something. Then a Waddle Dee brought a note. Link read it aloud.

"Hey yo, this here is yo dawg King DeeDeeDee. I stole y'all's food for myself. Cry and die of starvation, I don't care. But hey keep this between us. Don't tell Kirby."

Kirby was already running. Link only had his clothing with him, none of his weapons. But he followed anyways. They first defeated a tree. And a couple other unimportant monsters. Then they finally reached DDD's castle.

Inside in different rooms were the same boss monsters before. Then the final round against DDD himself. He held a hammer. The sides of it were basically Kirby's size. Kirby still went with absolute bravery.

He ran into DDD's hammer. DDD hit him a few more times. Finally Kirby jumped over him. DDD attacked again but Kirby dodged. Some star shaped power appeared. Kirby sucked that and spit it back to DDD, smashing him into the wall. DDD went for another counterattack. Kirby dodged again and this time grabbed the hammer. He spun DDD around then threw him out of the castle, down a steep mountain.

They won back the Warp Star, which was Kirby's, and the food. Kirby ate all of the food. Link wanted to head back to wherever. So they hopped onto the star a flew over to... Nightmareland.

Before they reached there, Kirby wanted to find a resting spot. So they traveled to a mountain. In the morning a blue steel ship was flying by literally minding it's own business. Link was stuck on the mountain. Because Kirby decided to fight the ship.

He crashed into it's right wing with his star. After some more explosions, he flew out and went into the left wing. Link could here men yelling at each from there. After the wings, it was the engines turn. In ten minutes, it was practically free falling. Kirby went to the cockpit. An identical blue ball opposed him. He held a gold sword. Link's master sword! He threw a sword at Kirby so the fight would be fair.

So in nothing but twelve minutes did Kirby destroy a ship five times the size of Going Merry. Link didn't understand why he hung around such powerful people. But he did get some loot from the rubble. They will be explained later but for now Link got a few upgrades. Silver tipped arrows and a giant red shield, super bombs, and blue mail clothing. Also gained a Titan's glove, a magic boomerang, a red cane and a blue cane, magic mirror, the magic cape, a couple of fairies in bottles, a magic hammer, a flute, a couple of katanas, the Master Sword, a hookshot, a few bottles of life, chests of gold, and finally a dragon ball. But Link didn't know it was a dragon ball. Most of the things Link touched disappeared quickly so he stopped touching thin...

The Warp Star, yet again, crash landed on a huge island. You see for whatever reason, clouds with the properties of water keep Dreamland and Nightmareland apart. Nightmareland had a super dark sky. It was day time. The island was mostly forest with all types of trees. There was a tall column at the center. Link guessed it was a thousand feet tall. There was a cloud at the top.

After walking towards the column for a while, they found a stranger. He supposedly was following a giant South Bird. Except he didn't seem to know that it pointed south so he was wondering aimlessly. It was Zoro and he was wearing the new green shirt. His pants were black though and he also wore goggles on his forehead despite already having superhuman sight.

Link was glad to see another friend so he gave him a big hug. Zoro immediately gave a demonic growl. Then he turned around and was all nice. Except he didn't even know Link and he spoke in an Australian accent!

"Um um, do you speak English? I barely understand what you are saying."

Zoro friggen went British on him. "I come from a land down under. Where sake does flow and men chunder."

"What's the land down under?"

"The Grand Line. Welcome to Varse, Sky Island," Zoro said in a Scottish accent. Then he gave me a vegemite sandwich. Then electricity exploded behind him "Did you hear that thunder? We better run, we better take cover," he said in an Asian accent.

They ran towards the tall column at the center. Samus was there, in a different zero suit though. It was gold, had a jetpack, showed more curves. She also wasn't wearing a helmet. They climbed up the column. Samus said there would be something on the cloud. There was! A giant gold temple type thing. Hundreds of angels flew around. They were just humans with white wings and wore togas. In front of the temple was a throne where a man sat. They talked to him first.

"Who are you?" Link actually didn't know what else to ask. The man was busy eating grapes and didn't look up. He was only wearing pants and had no wings. But on his back was this wheel thing. Electricity would run across his body every once in awhile. A black mist seemed to come out of his mouth whenever he spoke.

"I'm the Kami!" **DOOM**

"Haha no really," said Zoro in a Russian accent.

The man still didn't look up but simply flicked his finger. Electricity bounced off his hand shocking Zoro. He was paralyzed after that. "Don't insult me."

"Y-you're insulting. I'm an aethest so I thought when I finally met God I was supposed to be sent to hell. But you see...that didn't even hurt! I can still move," he immediately sprang up. Articulating German.

"You really want to die," the man looked up," holy shit you aren't even from the sky!? Did someone cut your wings! No actually, you're disgusting. Heavenly armies, take them out!"

"For Lord Enel!" All the angels surrounded them and kicked them off the cloud. They fell all the way till the reached the shore line.

After some lunch, Link wanted answers.

"Hey so, what the fudge is actually going on?"

"I'm Samus Aran, a bounty hunter. I was searing for a man who called himself kami. He destroyed that town we were in, Civilland, one of the few islands remaining."

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, also a bounty hunter. I don't know how I got here but I'm definitely taking that man's head."

"Poyo! I Kirby. I come from Dreamland. I eat food," he had a little kid's voice

"Okay. I'm Link. I am Down Under's greatest warrior!"

"That's great we need all the help we can get. You see for the past year, Enel has been shitting on everyone. Several islands have already been destroyed. Civilland, Whiteland, Wetland, Yarnland, and next will be Dreamland. He supposedly came along with Nightmareland which Zoro called Varse."

"Why btw?"

"Varsity. Varse for short. It's the biggest island I've ever seen."

"Well alright."

"Hey we might also need these- dials," Samus explained," you see they absorb a certain element of something and when you press this, it expels it with twice the force. My dials are Heat, Fire, Beam, Wet, Cold, Wind, Spark, Light, Sound, Blade, Ball, Impact, and Reject. Don't use my reject unless critical circumstances say otherwise."

"Now let's go defeat Enel!"

"I'm the greatest warrior of Down Under!"

Link, Zoro, Samus, and Kirby venture the dark Nightmareland. First they were confronted by Whispy Woods again. Ez. Then there was ten foot tall purple gorilla wearing jeans and held a hammer. He was quick to dodge Zoro's attacks. But Kirby just sucked him up.

Next they reached a valley with tall jungle trees and a lake at the bottom. Balls were bouncing everywhere. Beach balls, volleyballs, soccer balls, footballs, testicles, bowling ball etc. In fact there was also a ball shaped human bouncing on a yoga ball. With him was a sun, a moon, and a clown with a ball for legs.

"I'm Satori, the Stratus Cloud. Welcome to my challenge, Bounce! These are my partners, Mr. Shine, Mr. Bright, and . You have 10% chance of survival!"

"Ew ten percent? I'll destroy you right now," said Zoro with that Dracula accent

"Kirby! It's you again", said Mr. Shine which was the moon

"But no matter. Since we control night and day, you have no time between us," said Mr. Bright, the sun

"Oh man oh man, how long have I waited for the day I'd protect my lord from sinners!" Colorman was jumping of excitement.

"Ballers attack!"

Mr. Bright flew into the sky and it got bright enough to actually see shit. Yes they were going through the forest blindly because it was so dark. The weather status went to Harsh Sunlight. Samus told the others this also saying that fire moves are 50% stronger. Then suddenly Colorman summoned a red clone of himself except he didn't have a ball. The clone bowed with his hands pressing on the ground causing a wave of fire in that direction. Fire Tower!

Link's shield protected them from the fire. Kirby swallowed some and became \Fire Kirby!/ Mr. Shine came in and tackled Kirby into a tree. The others split up. Zoro tried attacking Satori but he kept dodging as if he saw it coming. Kirby tired to use Flamethrower but Mr. Shine dodged and used Cutter! It was a direct hit but not very effective. Link blocked fire attacks from Colorman and his clown while Samus tried to shoot him.

The Harsh Sunlight also affected the heat causing it to be over 100°F. Link was basically soaking in his armor. Then the sun and moon switched so it was nighttime. During this time stars appeared in the sky and rained down causing big explosions. Mr. Bright was absolutely scorching Kirby. Satori used Shadow Ball which also darkened Zoro's sight. "I'm to the left of you, ha!" Satori also exploited Zoro's bad navigation with this.

Another cycle and it was daytime again. All of the Strawhats tired as if they have been fighting for 24 hours. Kirby could still fight but Mr. Shine was really beating on him. Link couldn't even fit anymore. Zoro was taking a breather on a tree branch. Colorman and Satori kept bouncing into the air making fun of them.

"I told you, it's nearly impossible to win!"

"Mathematically only one of us should survive," Samus said dodging another fire wave

"But realistically the four of us will," said Zoro in a Spanish accent

"How so? You are all too tired and I haven't even started," Satori said. Link wondered where Zoro's confidence came from.

Then the sun and moon where changing positions as Satori and Colorman were in the air once more. All four were aligned vertically for a split second. THREE THOUSAND WORLDS! Link blinked for one second and Zoro was on another tree branch across the valley. Blood spilled as their dead bodies fell in the lake.

Then the lake started to bubble up. Mist started to spread everywhere. Then out of the lake came an orange haired mermaid. Upon returning to land, her tail transfigured into a long blue skit and her hair grew shorter till Link realized it was Misty. She wore a pink crop top and her hair wasn't in any pony. The first person she looked at was Zoro and then she started to cry.

"Why am I always around idiots?"

"Hey!" Zoro said this with a Lego man's voice

Then Link asked who she was,"I am a Princess from Wetland. I was born with the powers of weather. What I mean is, my abilities and body type can change with the weather. When Enel electrocuted my county I was the only survivor because my body changed to Storm mode. I was immune to electricity so he trapped me in this lake. Thanks for freeing me."

"That's great. You want to team up with us?"

"To defeat Enel? Sure! But you all have been fighting for literal days. Let's take a rest so you'll be ready for him."

"Um no. We are moving. Mermaids always try to trick travelers," said Samus

"Well okay you got me. I just wanted your money."

"You'll get gold if you defeat Enel," Link said

"Ugh fine I'm going with."

"Wait a moment!" It was Satori. He took out a dial. "You think you got me? I might be bleeding but this impact dial took the hit. And have you noticed my balls getting closer."

"I do feel claustrophobic," said Samus

"Die!" SPHERICAL IMPACT EXPLOSION... But before the balls exploded, Kirby sucked them up and became Ball Kirby. Then he smushed Satori in the ground. Flat.

Next the 'Dreamers' were fighting Poppy Bros. They didn't stop coming. Misty also had a map of Nightmareland. Enel's 'Clouds' each had reign over a circular corner. They were still in Satori's circle and didn't need to cross the other ones to get to the column. So they got back up to Enel's haven pretty safely. Krako, a cloud with an eye, was the only thing trying to stop them from climbing it. But Misty's Quake Punch seemed to destroy him.

Zoro got lost. While climbing the column. Now he was fighting another Cloud. Samus followed him but she got lost trying to. Then she found him and the Cloud, Shura. Shura held an iron spear. The end of it looked melted. Zoro was sweating a lot and had a few burns. They were surrounded by a dome of string clouds. It was slowly closing in. Samus could get in between the clouds. Under some forest rubble, she found a small beaten up girl. She was sucking on a lollipop and acted perfectly fine.

Tiger Hunt... Shura dodged this and pressed his hand into Zoro's side, giving him another burn.

"When will you run out of heat?"

"When my spear stops melting," Shura said as he put the dial over the melting point.

Streaming Wolf Swords...another miss

Heated Pimp Slap

Then Zoro got close to him and slashed madly. Shura blocked with his spear. Then he pierced Zoro with the melting spot. Samus asked what the girl was doing here since she looked so young.

"I am just another monster from Dreamland but I followed the smell of candy and found myself here. That guy wanted to fight me, so I defeated his flaming lion, bat, and owl. Then I hid here to heal. Then that idiot came in out of nowhere."

"I see. You can heal?"

"Of course, I'm a doctor. Give me candy and I'll heal him too."

"Okay," Samus took out a Sour Patch Kids and paralyzed Shura with her gun. Zoro was able to finish him with a Crab Trap! Now they headed for the column for real.

At that same instance Shura was defeated, Kirby, Link, and Misty were now at the top. Misty used Bombos! to defeat Enel's army of angels. Then from behind a man flew by. He crashed into the temple carrying a dude in his hand. Then he got up. He had some wicked hair. Enel only glanced and face palmed. The man he was carrying looked like Sanji to Link. Sanji needed to be hospitalized.

The man himself seemed damage but Link doesn't expect it to be from a fight. The man pointed at them. _I am Gedatsu, the Cumulus cloud! If you oppose Enel, you will end up like this man!_

"Gedatsu you forgot to speak."

"Oh! I am Gedatsu and do not oppose Enel!" Enel gave another face palm.

"Lord, allow me to kill these sinners first," said another stranger with a long sword

"Ohm, calm yourself. Their upstart is like a game to me and I wouldn't end it soon. Three more are heading this way. Gedatsu, you defeat these three. Ohm you defeat those. But of course only after the Revelation and Downfall."

"Lord, what are you talking about?"

"These trespassers are all connected to the first man who rebelled against heaven. The Monkey King, Monkey D. Luffy!"

Two more angles came out with a man on a crucifix. It was Luffy, naked expect his hat. Completely bloodied everywhere and his stomach completely deprived of food.

"The worst nightmare! Your captain dead!"

Link leveled up!

Zoro leveled up!


	16. Chapter 26: Man vs God

"The worst nightmare! Your captain dead!"

"Yeah that's right. I killed him earlier. He was once the loyal Cloud, Kinto'un, but betrayed me so I dispersed his friends and their memories. Now a week later, they have returned just when my plans were just about finished. No matter."

He snapped his fingers and the column holding up Heaven split into too. Heaven fell onto the land, crushing Zoro and the others. The Dreamers were able to regroup. Kirby was knocked out. Them all of the sudden a cloud wall split them apart. On one side, Link and Samus faced Gedatsu. On the other side Zoro and Misty faced Ohm.

Enel had turned into electricity and went to a giant ship previously behind the temple which was now destroyed. The ship was made of many colors of gold. He sat on a throne on thedeck.

Gedatsu: Speed Challenge (50% Survival)

His stance; wide legs, right hand in fist and elbow pointed back, his left in fist but his arm straight forward. Jet Punch! He sped at over 100 mph smashing his fist into Link's face sending him a mile down through a tree. _Speed is power._

"Um are you thinking about something," Samus asked

"Oh er, speed is power! My jet dials empower me!"

He faced the other direction and position is arms so both elbows point right as he spun left and punched Samus. Jet Spin Punch! He only spun once but it still did major damage to her. He was still spinning afterwards and got pretty dizzy. Then he face planted. Like he was doing a headstand with his face in the ground. Samus couldn't stop herself from laughing. Gedatsu got triggered instantly. He was about to attack Samus again but then his eyes glowed yellow and he caught an arrow with his teeth. It happened faster than Samus could see. He turned very slowly in the arrows direction. Link was nothing but surprised. He shot another arrow but Gedatsu slapped that out of the air. Then he jetted at Link who tried to jump over but Gedatsu's face still caught his balls. Link was hunched over for two minutes.

Samus shot some more paralyzingly shots but Gedatsu still punched her before they took any affect. But he also keep going even if he couldn't move on his own. He tried attacking Link who was infront of the cloud wall. He had his hookshot latched onto a part of the column. Gedatsu came in flying but Link flew away. Gedatsu ran into the wall where bombs were waiting. He shook from the explosion even after being paralyzed. And because he is seemingly immune to it, the paralysis wore after after five minutes. He was still able to dodge attacks even during.

Samus activated the jetpack a on her suit so they started having an air battle. She was charging a very powerful blast. Gedatsu had also ran out of clouds which was his jet fuel. So instead he put a flame and impact dial on his elbows.

Rocket Punch!

100% Charged Beam!

The beam hit Gedatsu. He tried another rocket punch. The second he reached her, her eyes glowed yellow and she simply floated to the side while attaching a wind dial to his back. He flew far far over the horizon.

Ohm: Wire Challenge

On the other side of the white wall was Ohm. He was as tall as Zoro but his blade was made out of clouds and longer than Zoro's. He only wore pants and had battle scars all over. He had a wire hanging from his pants pocket. It was barb wire. He was left handed but threw the thin wire with his right. It latched on to Misty thirty yards away. He pulled her close to him and slashed her across the chest.

"I just fought all of Feudland's survivors and I certainly don't want to fight another bitch. No I'll have a fight with you, mister. A fight with swords, that's true manliness."

"I accept your challenge but you should have simply asked her to stay out. You get to make the first move."

"Gladly. But that's so ironic since I won't be moving at all."

"How are you going to attack me with a sword if we are so far away."

"Bushido. And of course my cloud dial. It's a combination of heat, water, and wind. The water is heated and the wind blows the mist into this curvy shape. Then with my will, my bushido, my clouds cut like a knife!"

Cloud Cloud Dragon Breath...the sword transformed into a great dragon with blue eyes, tearing through the ground. When it got near to Zoro, he took out his swords and spun.

Dragon Tornado... The cloud dragon was took away in to the sky by the wind of Zoro's move.

Ohm grinned and his sword grew length again as he used a sweeping attack. Zoro was still a little dizzy and cut by this. Then the cloud sword returned as a whip against Zoro's back. "I'll stand right behind this woman behind all the battle. You will not move me," Ohm said replacing the dial. Then his sword split into three.

Cloud Cloud Raging Bulls...clouds as bulls rushed towards Zoro. He jumped over the attack but on still got him.

He continued to run towards Ohm. Ohm continued to use sweeping attacks but Zoro kept dodging him, getting ever so closer. Then Ohm took out a shock dial and slammed it into the water dial on his sword hilt. Cloud Cloud Thunderbolt! Slashing downwards, a great wave of lighting hit Zoro. He was on the ground for a few seconds. "You are lucky I only have two more of those."

Zoro got up again. He tried an Onigiri but Ohm stopped that. While in the sword struggle, Ohm used his chain to cut across Zoro's face. Then he broke Zoro's sword and slashed him horizontally. Zoro jumped away after that. Ohm grabbed his chain again and threw towards Zoro. Then he formed a snake from his sword. Cloud Cloud Orochimaru. The chain and snake chased Zoro around till he cornered himself against the white wall.

Then Zoro partcore off the wall and slashed through the cloud snake. Ohm simply nodded while changing his dials again. The bigger the clouds the more fuel he needs. Zoro was quiet frustrated. It was just like against Daz, he couldn't touch him. Zoro dodged attacks while thinking of something his master said. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize the barb wire wrapped around all his body. Cloud Cloud Dragon Breath!

The dragon chomped on Zoro. Then Ohm pulled him closer. An explosion of strength went through Zoro so he could get the wire off. He jumped towards Ohm. Ohm placed a cloud wall. Zoro was already behind him. So then Ohm used Misty as a meat shield. Zoro was over him in the next second.

Hawk Wing...this was just a downward attack while in the air

Ohm was able to block it with his own sword. Zoro landed and they had another struggle. Zoro tried to kick him but Ohm punched first. Zoro continued to attack and Ohm guarded effortlessly. I got this close to him and I still can't touch him.

Dragon Tornado!

Ohm withstood this attack and countered. Yakki Oni Giri! Blocked! The heat dial absorbed the fire of Zoro's swords. "You do have enough bushido to create your own wind with the dragon tornado and you could create fire with that last attack. Not good as me and I'm not 100%!"

Inferno Cloud Cloud Dragon's Tail...super hot clouds slashed through Zoro. But he countered at the same time.

Streaming Wolf Swords!

"There. Now I moved you."

"W-what? Was that what you were doing?"

"Yes. I beat your challenge. Goodbye, going to kill your god."

"What! No I have another challenge!"

"Oh"

"Let's see if your bushido can match mine at 100%."

\Draco Cumulus Welkin: Ohm/

He used all his dials available to create a magnificently large dragon and rode on top of it. He tied the wire to his real sword that he took out of nowhere. It was as long as the cloud one but curved only in one direction.

"Ha I'll only go 90%"

The dragon stomped. Zoro jumped high. Ohm chucked his sword, Zoro tried blocking but it still jabbed him in the chest. Then Ohm received his sword with the wire while the dragon took flight. Zoro jumped again but the dragon knocked him out of the air. Then it blasted some fire Zoro barely dodged. Ohm volleyed his sword again. Zoro grabbed onto it when it came swinging.

Now he was on the dragon still holding onto Ohm's sword. Ohm pulled him closer and then sucker punch him. Then from behind Zoro's two sword came through. Ohm dodged them without even looking. Then he kicked Zoro off. The dragon charged and Zoro ran. He only had his Kunia sword now. He was able to run to the column. Ohm was surprised Zoro ran faster than a cloud. But now he was cornered with the column against his back and the dragon closing in and a cloud wall surrounding.

Lion's Song!

That attack only slayed the dragon. Now Zoro needed to fight Ohm in a fog so thick he was legally blind. And he doesn't have good direction either. But even when he did find Ohm, Ohm would dodged and slash him easily. His eyes seemed to glow yellow. Zoro decided to just run away from him. He was able to supernaturally find his other swords. He also now found himself on top of the pillar. Ohm was on the dragon again, pretty far away.

"Your attack only dispersed him for awhile. But it seems as if you can break my bushido. Let's see if you can muster enough of your swordsman spirit to break my wind."

Air Slash...this is a flying type move made by the swordsman spirit, bushido. It slashed the column in half, up and down.

"Whoa."

"Are you telling me that you can't do this?"

"Well yeah. But I'll try."

"You're gonna have to. Air slashes are the only way you'll attack when I'm 1000 feet away."

Zoro tried a couple times to no avail. Ohm kept slashing him with his infinitely long wire. Finally he focused on his master's teachings and of Kunia.

"That's about a minute. I'll kill you now."

100% Cloud Cloud Dragon Breath

It was all Zoro could do to stand after this attack. The pillar was absolutely destroyed except for the little sliver he was standing on. He could hear Kunia's small voice sing a song to him like she always used too; _"broken wings, how fragile can you be, I just can't let you leave although soaring endlessly throughout the pure skies up above, don't hold yourself back, there's nothing left to fear, just listen to your heart and smile for yourself.._ " It was all Zoro could do to stand up.

"What is that you are muttering? It almost sounds familiar, but no matter I'll defeat you now. Thought you had potential."

110% Cloud Cloud Dragon Breath

"I will not fall anymore." Zoro jumped over the attack and arranged his swords to be pointed in the right direction behind his ear. Then he spun once as he slashed downwards with all three swords. "Because a bird flies, not fall."

360 Pound Phoenix!

Zoro fell from a hundred feet. Still could walk around and get himself lost. Samus and Link headed to Enel's ship, Ark Maxim. Enel was quite angry. But his ship has finally started. It was powered by his electricity which by now is obviously his power. The electricity powered a fan when it flew so it only went in one direction. After five minutes, it finally began liftoff. There were a few ropes hanging from the ship. Zoro, Link, and Samus each grabbed onto one.

Kirby woke up in the supply room on the ship. He doesn't remember getting there. He found some food and ate all of it. When Enel found him, boy was he angry. He took Kirby to the main deck. Luffy's dead body was in a corner there. Kirby sat here while Enel summoned a black hole. Out came Marx, Galacta Knight, and Whispy hecking Woods.

Marx was a small bean like Kirby but floated since he was evil. He had bat wings, in which the fingers were bronze and the actual wing part was a bunch of rainbowy shards. He had a jester hat, one side purple and the blue. The blue side had white polka dots and the purple had white triangles. He was purple, had red shoes, and vampire teeth. Crossed eyed cause he's crazy.

Galacta Knight was like Meta Knight. Shiny silver armor and white angelic wings. He had a shield that was silver with a purple cross on it. His sword was just a purple spear. His mask was a curved cross with his red eyes behind it. Also coming out of his mask were golden horns. Of course he floated too since he was evil.

Kirby took out a heat dial and became \Burning Kirby!/ If you don't know, in this form fire surrounds him. He can also explode, flying in one direction as a burning sun. So he defeated Woods in a single second. Marx stepped up, wanting to take revenge for what Kirby did to him last time. Kirby simply defeated him by continually burning him whenever he was about to attack.

Galacta stepped up blasting a laser from his spear first. Kirby ate that and became Sword. Galacta and Kirby actually dueled and seemed equally matched. Eagle Blade! Kirby dodged rolling over. The attack cut the air to slashed a mountain in half. Mach Tornado! This attack was more aggressive than Meta Knight's and tore a hole into the deck. Kirby was slashed all-around. While in the air he went thrusters under him. Galacta air slashed above him. This would cut any normal person in half but Kirby seems impregnable.

Then Galacta and Kirby charged at each other using Multisword! This attack is like Luffy's Gatling, the user seems to gain more arms with swords because it's so rapid. After the attack, they stood on opposing sides of the deck. Then slashes started to actually take affect. Then Galacta exploded into dust.

Link, Samus, and Zoro were finally on deck. Enel knew they were coming but he was still mad. The Ark Maxim was in full sail (remember it's an airship) and seemed to be heading towards the moon. Nightmareland was so far from up there.

Enel looked at our three Strawhats. He sat in his golden chair lazily. Zoro's clothing and body were completely ruined. Blood was spread all over him. Samus didn't look damaged. Link had a couple bruises but his face especially was destroyed.

"I have precognition, warping, and ate the logia fruit Rumble Rumble which makes me the embodiment of lighting. I gained precognition with two techniques, the first being the demon of the yellow eyes. This demon could always sense when exorcist came for him. But he got tired, so one day he cursed a whole village of humans with the yellow eyes. They could see waves when. Only waves from any direction and they seem to be more rapid with more potential energy. So I can tell when someone is about to attack. My three logia's powers are Electromagnetism, Kineticacoustics, and Nerve Control. Electromagnetic a is self explanatory. Kineticacoustic is the ability to create and control sound. Finally with small bolts of lightning I can tap in other minds and either read them or control them. So I know all of you have been meaning to get me. Monkey D. Luffy is the only one to be able to negate my abilities. So why do you think you can beat me?"

"Wow, that was a lot of words that I don't care about," Zoro said

"You...you're dead to me"

El Thor

A blue column of lighting smashed onto our heroes. The devastatingly destructive attack left a crater on the deck. The Ark Maxim is made of some tough wood. The only one left standing, while smoke runs by, was Link with his sword held high. The electricity seemed to have heated the Master Sword and now made it gleam red. Enel sparked at surprise.

"What are you...a god?"

"I d-don't know." Link didn't know what to think at that point. Kirby rolled to the side and moaned. Zoro and Samus were fried.

"Okay. I get it. You aren't one but you don't fear me. That's okay for now. You see my plans are to go to the moon. And terrorize any civilians there. So as long as you don't betray me I will leave some civilians and land for you to rule over."

"I agree with your terms."

"Well then, clean up those bodies and get ready for travel beyond the sky."

...

Enel retreated inside. Link hid Samus and Zoro's bodies in a medical storage room while also taking carry of them as much he could. Kirby was able and willing for anything after eating some food. Looking around the ship some more, Link and Kirby found a huge room of gold. Gold statues, blocks, symbols, and small buildings of gold. There were also gold screws to work the ship.

Link brought a good bit of the gold onto the main deck. Enel was sleeping. Link then set up a water bucket on Enel's door so it fell on him if he opened it. He lined up a bunch of cannons and loaded them with anything rocky and solid. Then he shot Kirby into the air. The other cannons shot like a domino effect.

Link proceeded to wake up Enel with an excuse that something bad was happening. Enel was very annoyed anyways but when he opened his eyes, he could only see light. Link flashed a bunch of light dials. Enel very quickly turned on his yellow eyes but there were balls bouncing all over the room causing millions of overlapping waves and confusion. Enel ignored all this and walked toward the doorway. He could not differentiate the falling bucket's wave. Therefore he got splashed and then stabbed the next second by Link. He also couldn't sense what Link was doing because Link was wearing full body wood armor. Enel's face of horror, confusion, anger, and pain basically summed up too: (,'°°)

After getting stabbed in the heart, Enel shouldn't be able to move right?

"I have nigh omnipotence. Why would you continue to fight?"

"I have nigh incompetence. You tried to tempt me, but you see I come from a land of pirates. I come from the land of plenty," then Link jumped ship. A shadow suddenly appeared in the sky. It was a giant stone cube of Kirby.

Stone Kirby: Crush

It was big enough to crush Enel and break the Ark Maxim in half. Link floated to land on a parachute. Enel's body was immensely damaged. But then black smoke escaped from his body. It formed, in the sky, as a huge cape covering some mass and a head made out of dark matter. It was Nightmare! And of course Kirby just blasted the warp star at him.


	17. Chapter 27: Powers of this World

"Luffy, I'll be the one to create a new era with new dreams. I hope we find time to fight each other someday"

It was early morning when Luffy woke up to Cricket's scream. They found the bird statue gone. In it's place was a spray painted symbol. It was a smiley toothed face crossed out. Luffy recognized it as the tattoo on Bellamy's arm. He got really angry and ran into town.

At the hotel area is where the Bellamy pirates were staying. He and his crew were all laughing about Cricket. They called him stupid for leaving the gold so unguarded. "Remember men, there ain't such thing as a dream. That Cricket fool will never complete Noland's quest. Because he was a liar! But Cricket will still search because he is apart of that old era. Noland, more like no man! No land of dreams!"

"Hey" **DOOM**

"Look at what the hyena dragged in. It's the monkey guys!The rubber one!" All his mates were laughing as if it were a Key&Peele episode. "You know Luffy, I have a fruit too! The Bane Bane no mi. I'm basically a human spring. Every atom in me is coiled. So we have the same bounce factor. But," Then he started to bounce off buildings at a quick pace,"you can't match me! HAHAHA. In fact, if I wanted to be Pirate King I would have it before you. You may have guts kid, but you don't have brains. You don't even have the brains to even to realize how futile dreams really are! See you in Raftel oh glorious King, HAHAHA!" He flew towards Luffy, his arm compacting.

Spring Spring Boxer 

Gum Gum Bullet!1!1!1!

...

Link looked out to the beach where Cricket Noland lives. It was completely gold. Gold bricks and gold coins were scattered everywhere on the beach and in some part of the jungle. Gold statues, buildings, and even trees. Liquid gold melted by the water. Link was so confused. Everyone else was bouncing and cheering on the beach. Misty was practically foaming at the mouth.

"It's almost too much, ha," said Zoro cleaning his swords

"Yeah...where did it all come from?"

"I don't know. Luffy ran off early this morning and after he came back gold started to appear."

"Unreal"

Then all of the sudden they heard loud laughter. Out of the trees came a beat up face Bellamy with his nineteen crew members. He walked by Luffy and picked up a coin. He bite it to make sure it was gold even though that was obvious. Then Bellamy's crew started filling barrels win the gold.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Taking this gold. It's free so you can't throw a tantrum."

"No Mountain-head already claimed ownership to any gold he found. That's what the barkeep said."

"Haha, don't believe every word you hear. I'm a pirate! What do you want me to do, mot pirate?"

Bellamy had a point there and Luffy almost didn't know what to say yet. Then Sanji approached Bellamy nose to nose.

"Leave now before I rearrange your face"

"What are you gonna fight me if I don't? Hahaha"

"You know, the fact is that Cricket reached his dream. He found the gold. So much for your dreamless ideal"

"But theoretically I have some of his gold. I could take all of it even if I wanted to, ruining his dream."

"I guess I'm gonna have to kick you and your crew's asses."

"You! Alone? Lmao, even if you did somehow beat me, god would kill you the next night."

"What do you mean?"

"You know Crocodile? And his once powerful subordinate Ben Gay? I am like him but for a much more powerful shichibukai. If you sink me, Doflamingo will have you all hanged, throwing spears and pitchforks while a fire waits for you at the bottom. You think I am dreamless, but he is hell. So leave unless you got a yonko behind your back."

"You called him god? If he is one of 'those' so called gods then I already have it out for him. Plus I need some exercise so yeah I'll take all twenty of you."

"Your death," Bellamy said as his arm contracted for a Spring Spring Hook. He fired but Sanji dodged and downed one of his crew. That man didn't have a head anymore. "Lol, at least you're fast."

The crew charged at Sanji who calmly waited for the last second. Then he roundhouse kicked sending some flying. Then he did the Tornado Kick (handstand spinning) sending the rest flying. He appeared to teleport to another crewmate and almost kicked through the dude's torso. A knife man came. Sanji kicked the knife out of his hands and brought down his other foot ending that man's balls. Only Sarkies and Bellamy were left. He destroyed Sarkies with two flawless kicks and started after Bellamy. Bellamy contracted his upper body into his pelvis.

"I will not let you take this man's All Gold away no matter what happens next!"

Spring Spring Cannon

Anti Manners Kick Course! Sanji dodged by sliding under and kicking upwards.

Bellamy was basically done. "I would have done that much faster," said Zoro. Sanji gave a middle finger. Luffy was happy again. Misty wanted to speak about the gold distribution.

Later, on the Going Merry storage room, Link found a giant chest full of the stuff he grabbed from Meta Knight's ship. He shared this discovery with the others but only Misty barely believed him. But because of that dream, Zoro did start practicing air slash techniques.

The King Kong Pirates revealed that after getting their gold, Donkey Kong was willing to take Mihawk's place as schichibukai so they were sailing to his island. Zoro was both shocked and appalled. In his defense,"you see samurai, I don't need a sword to beat the sword. I will simply win with my stick."

Both crews said their goodbye to Cricket. He really didn't want to keep all the gold but each of the ships had enough to be able to still float.

...On Shipwreck Island...

Without human interaction, Shipwreck was just a small island that was mostly dirt and rock. There was a mountain but it wasn't that tall. Trees and greenery lived on all parts of the mountain except for the summit. The base was built into the mountain. The first floor, those sewers, was actually under sealevel. The other floors were filled with traps likes spikes, lava, or lava spikes. But there was also a man made bay type thing where you could safely dock ships. If you remember, tons of shipwrecks surrounded the island except not this bay. Anyways from that bay there was a direct entrance and passage way to all the rooms and meeting areas. The place was really unkept and despite the lack of animals on the island, the base always had giant bugs.

In one of the smaller meeting rooms, the shichibukai were meeting. There are seven of them but Crocodile was arrested so only six. The Grand Admiral of the Marine army, 'Buddha' Sengoku, also met there. He had a pet goat. It was young. Anyways the schichibukai are as follows; 'Hawk Eyes' Dracule Mihawk who is also the Greatest Swordsmen in the world. 'Heavenly Demon' Donquixote Doflamingo whose signature was sticking out his tongue. 'Tyrant' Bartholomew Kuma who always held a Bible. These were arguably the more powerful, only because they preform in battle more.

The weaker ones, though still powerful and feared, Gecko Moriah who was pretty ugly. His shadow seemed to follow him around too literally. 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock who was actually absent but had a transponder snail to speak. Finally, 'Knight of the Sea' Jinbe who is a whale shark fishman. Each had a different reason to be a warlord but only Kuma actually ever followed the Wolrd Government. They all were supposed to contain piracy in their areas and pay other taxes for some circumstances. Crocodile was basically unmonitored while growing his army to take over Alabasta.

The others sat at the table but Doflamingo was a rebel and sat on the table feeding Sengoku's goat, Goatee, some grass. Sengoku started, "So we are here today to discuss Crocodile"

"I don't like crocodile meat. It's so dry," Doflamingo said giggling.

"(Inhale)...and his successor as shichibukai. So before I look at the bounty catalog I wanted to know if any of you have any ideas."

"Well anything could replace crocodile meat. Beans, greens, potatoes, tomatoes, lamb, ram, hogs, dogs, chicken, turkey, rabbits, you name it-"

"Doflamingo stop!"

"I suggest basically anyone who can keep peace," said Jinbe

"I agree," said Boa's snail

"Hey why are you hiding from us? I mean Moriah is ugly, lol, so I don't mind if he hid but you, princess," asked Doffy

"You dirty, mouth breathing, barbarian! I'll have you know that none of you are attractive in the least and that you all should bow down to my beauty. Why would I wanna be there in your disgusting crowd of beards and muscle, ugh. And be glad that I'm not there to make y'all hard, oh why you must be to even here my voice. Oh I'm so pretty...you so not"

"Gosh golly", said Doflamingo. Then he extended his leg and smashed her snail.

"Why would you do that? We still need her for negotiations, probably."

"Chief, you do know none of us like each other right? Hell I only came here because I was bored."

"Shut up Doflamingo. I'm sure one of you has a good relationship." Sengoku looked over and saw Mihawk asleep. Jinbe was next to him and shook his head. On the other side, Moriah was making stupid faces at Doffy and Kuma just sat there doing nothing. "Okay but you still have your job to do. And I've also decided to lay more eyes on you guys. Crocodile was so unguarded he was almost able to complete his conquest. If any of you have plans like that, just quit now. A vice admiral will be nearby, nearer than before."

"I have practically stopped all piracy in the new world unrelated to the yonko but you still don't trust me. How faithful! Hahaha, you are the true thieves..."

"Doflamingo please"

"Hey if that is all, I'm leaving. I was literally in the middle of an attack so..."said Jinbe dashing out of the room.

"I'm still interested in something related to Crocodile," said Mihawk finally woke. "You say Smoker and Tsuru beat him and while that's believable, they say Strawhat Luffy brought the defeat. What is true?"

"I have not heard such a rumor! It was reported to me that we, the marines, won. I have never even heard of this Luffy."

"You should, cause he actually did beat him."

"Sha sha sha, how dare a random no name defeat one of us? Especially one as crafty as Crocodile," asked Moriah.

"I don't know."

"Well believe your pirate lies, Mihawk, but in any case Crocodile has been arrested. Even if Luffy is the one who won, how did I not hear from Smoker nor is it possible that this man escaped him either."

"Fine. I would like to point out that his first-mate wants to be like me someday."

"That's nothing to brag about."

"Oooh, now there's a new name on my hate list although it's very low."

"What is it?"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Doflamingo smiled brightly as he said that.

...On a certain sea...

Yonko are so gosh darn powerful, the marines don't even try to stop them from taking over the new world. But it's a new world so not much is there to take over only to discover. Anyways, two yonko meeting each other usually means war, because it is like two entire counties fighting each other. 'Red-Haired' Shanks, the emperor of wind, was meeting 'Whitebeard' Edward Newgate, emperor of earth, today. Shanks came on a raft without his crew. Whitebeard was on his Main ship, Moby Dick.

Whitebeard is actually very old and sickly. His beard is a weird mustache. Muscles.

Shanks was a scrawny looking man with only one arm. He had a sword.

The second he stepped onto Moby Dick, a blue wave knocked out Whitebeard's shipmates. Only the nurses that had him hooked up to life support and Whitebeard himself were still standing.

"Why are you here, and why would you do that to my sons c'mon?"

"I just wanted to have a talk-"

"And you knock out my sons! This means war!"

"Mister White, you can't fight yet at least not against him", said one of his nurses

"I could literally crush him with my mind right now."

"Whoa there big guy, let's calm down and have a drink," said Shanks brewing some shit on the spot

"What the actual hell!? I could go into cardiac arrest at any time and you offer me alcohol?"

"I'm sorry I did not see your breathing tube," said Shanks ripping said tube off his mouth

"Get to the point anyways!"

"Well have you heard the news?"

"About..."

"Crocodile"

"Do you really think I care about that?"

"Well no mean to brag but the man who beat him was my own 'son' Strawhat Luffy." Each of the yonko have successors and allies for war or business partners, and family members. Luffy is Shanks' apprentice while Whitebeard has several.

"Is that where your flimsy cap went?"

"That straw hat was a gift and it's not flimsy!"

"Dude dude, if your gonna wear a hat, make it manly like a fireman's hat."

"Anyways! What has your son, Luffy's brother, been up to?"

"Brother...Luffy...oh that Luffy! Ace talks about him all the dang dong time. But yeah Ace is doing just fine."

"Explain fine."

"Well after my other son, Blackbeard, killed Thatch and took his devil fruit Ace has been after him. It's been like two weeks maybe. Haven't heard a word from either of them. Especially Thatch."

"Haha I get it, cause he's dead."

"Gya ha ha, I'm a comedy genius."

"But yeah you should tell Ace to stop chasing Blackbeard"

"Why is that? He is his brother's keeper"

"Sure but um you see that fruit Blackbeard stole is very powerful and Ace is too bullheaded. It'll be the death of him."

"If one of my sons gets killed, then that killer ain't escaping. Go on, worry about your own Strawhat."

So Whitebeard has a tendency to call his crew his sons and they all respond by treating him like a father figure. So Ace is not Whitebeard's literal son and still the brother of Luffy who is under another yonko.

...

Smoker was talking with Vice Admiral Popeye

"I just don't like taking credit for Crocodile's defeat."

"But you already have it."

"I know. I lost to him twice actually..."

"Shut up, you actually got promoted thanks to that."

"Yeah and with that, I'll have more authority to hunt down Luffy."

"Well just hold on a minute, you still got the one other pirate crew from East Blue to deal with."

"Lmao what are you talking about? This is my first day off since Alabasta, I haven't let any pirates escape the East Blue. That's why they all stay in and grow big, like Krieg and Kuro who could have took names in the Grand Line. But no the white smoke, actually Luffy, has stopped them."

"Well one crew has grown big enough, too big for the weak East Blue. Buggy and his Carnival Pirates."

"I arrested them a long time ago."

"Well they escaped"

"What the hell..."

"Yeah and they could cause as big a storm as Luffy and the Strawhats. So I have volunteered to hunt for them both. You will take Buggy at Aurabus Island, and Rear Admiral Bison will attack those who were seen at Jaya Island yesterday."

"Orders accepted. I should be there by tomorrow."

"Oh and Smoker, I have but one question for you."

"What is that?"

"Do you have an extra locker to put all your Ls in? Cause you have got a lot."

By the way if you don't know the rankings go like this: Soldier, Ensign, Lieutenant, Commander, Captain, Commodore (what Smoker is now), Rear Admiral, Vice Admiral (Popeye, Tsuru, Perseus +20), Admiral, Fleet Admiral (Sengoku)

But wait there's more

"Dragon, how do you feel about this?"

"...well how would you feel if your son shook the world's balance...?"


	18. Chapter 28: Pirates Assaulted

"Do you have an extra locker to put all your Ls in? Cause you have got a lot."

Boom! Boom! The Going Merry was getting bombed...by a government warship! The day was a dark one, clouds covering every inch of the sky. Luffy and Zoro kept the bombs away mostly. The girls tried to keep sailing in the rough waters. The others tried to repair the ship from any bombs that hit.

The warship was one wave behind them and could make some good shots. It didn't look like to hold many people. Even Link only saw four figures but was unsure. A person was staring at the nose just smoking. The ship didn't have any sails which was confusing.

Then the rain really started to pour down. Lightning blasted the water. Tornadoes of water ran on by swallowing all kinds of fish. Finally a large lightning bolt separated the two ships. Going Merry was blasted closer to their destination.

A few more fixes were done to the ship when they landed but they were still missing a part of the bottom side. Is that called the hull? I should know...

The was a small dock with two sketchy fishmen. The island was a tundra and some of the water was icy so their fishing confused Sanji. Luffy, Misty, Link, Sanji, Samus and Joy went to talk to them.

...

While they talked, Buggy himself was getting attacked. But first an introduction. Ever since escaping the East Blue, Buggy has formed a new piracy. The Carnival Pirates! Who could also be considered circus freaks. The Jolly Roger is a skull and bones but also a clown nose. Buggy was the captain. His right hand man is the newly recruited Dhalism. Also new recruits are Ishizu and Odion. They are to rescue Marik from Impel Down. Other crew members are Alvida, that sexy lady, Mohji, and Kuro. Kuro now wears facepaint, getting into the edgy phase in a teen's life. Oh by the way, Mohji's lion died on the way into the Grand Line. Those are the important people.

Nowadays they prospered from the small town on this tundra island. The town was named Wocsom and the island Aurabus. It was on the other side of the small mountain range from the small dock. Buggy was just using it to obtain gold and other metals. Buggy wanted to buy a bigger ship. It has only been two weeks but Buggy felt the island would be dry of resources soon.

But today was a bad day. A warship appeared and bombed Buggy's ship. Good thing the crew had been in town. The marines investigated and found out their hiding place. In the attic of the town hall. Smoker and Tashigi went in alone. Buggy immediately released a smoke bomb when they entered and everyone jumped out of the room. Smoker only merged with the smoke so it didn't blind him.

Buggy and his crew were surrounded by marines with guns already pointed. They attacked. Smoker then covered them in a dome of white smoke. Buggy took out knives to fight but couldn't scratch Smoker at all. Then Dhalism blasted fire making a hole in the dome. A cannon immediately blew him back in.

Buggy took out newer white knives. He could now slash at Smoker. He shot out his hands to follow so it was hard for Smoker to retreat. Kuro also took out a white sword and stabbed the dome. That cause Smoker to reform back to human. Buggy and Kuro lounged at him. Tashigi jumped in but was tackled away by Mohji.

...

"Hey hey fishermen! We need help!"

"Luffy! Don't be so open. We don't know if they are enemies," advised Misty. Joy happily hopped along.

"yo," said the first one who had black hair and wore shades. The second one was redhead and huge (7 foot). He just nodded.

Luffy immediately started slapping the big guy playfully,"Hey how do you stay out in this cold without a shirt on?"

"You are barely wearing anything either."

" *sneeze* oh shit he right"

"The only one I want to barely wear anything is you," said the shades guy kissing Misty's hand.

Sanji immediately got in his face yelling, "NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR DESIRES PERVERT."

"Move Sanji. I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say Misty~swan"

"Nobody cares about your desires pervert," Misty said slapping him.

"To speed this up, what are your names," asked Samus

"I am Nicholas," said the shades man

"I am Sasha" said the redhead

"That's a girl's name," said Joy

"I will bite off your head."

"...Oooh Kay. Where are we?"

"You are on Aurabus. It's a long winter island with only one city, Wocsom. It's very cold but the people here are big and strong. Sometimes during the year, the sky is lit with red and pinkish lights."

"Cool! Is there anyone who could fix our ship?"

"Yeah there's a carpenter in Wocsom. It's on the other side of those mountains. We can take you there."

"Really? Thanks!"

...

Smoker exploded into a black smoke completely fogging Buggy and Kuro. He soared into the sky. Then he looked down and started to shoot at them. Kuro could dodge bullets easily. The bullets only went through Buggy. The chop chop fruit allowed the bullets to push that point of his body out leaving only holes. Then they can be refilled. So Buggy is immune to the two most used weapons, swords and guns.

Kuro then casually ran up a building and jumped towards Smoker in under five seconds. Buggy threw up some knives at the same time. On the other side, Mohji had turned into a lion man and jumped for Smoker. Then two black bars stopped Kuro and Mohji midair. Their faces smack in it. It was Black Cage Hina! She threw some black chains at Buggy. He was trapped but simply exploded into many pieces to escape. Smoker trapped Kuro and Mohji in smoke.

Alvida slid in going to attack Tashigi. Tashigi threw a grenade blowing her up. Then Odion tackled Tashigi into the ground. Buggy reformed and slashed at Hina. Smoker landed and used Smoke Wave!

Ishizu was in a balloon in the air since she forsaw the attack. The pirates were trapped on the ground laying. She started shooting at Hina but that only revealed her black chainmail armor. So this means Hina's chains are harder than shots from flintlock guns. Smoker couldn't produce more smoke to attack her, preoccupied keeping everyone else down, so he blew a wistle.

A man on top of a church woke up and took out a long bow. His arrow was flitting gold. He fired so slowly and precisely. It went though the balloon and dropped a flame bomb which engulfed Ishizu as it fell from the sky. "That was an inaccurate shot."

"It was great. What were you trying to hit?"

"Her head."

...

"Hey kid, how old are you?" Sasha asked this to Joy who was riding on top of his shoulders right now. They were really far from shore but still far from the mountains and Wocsom. Misty thinks she can see a building on the mountain range. Sanji was carrying her out of his chivalry. He wanted to carry Samus too but she kept rejecting him with a smile. Luffy was barely staying healthy.

"I'm ten!"

"Nice...not in a pedo way but-"

"Sanji save me!"

"No! I don't like you at all! And you wanted to ride him anyways!"

"Sanji can be so harsh," said Joy in a Zoro voice

"Um um but would you like some candy, Miss Joy?"

"I don't see a white van anywhere around here"

"No from my pocket"

"OH NO NOT FROM YOUR PANTS," Sanji exclaimed

"Look, it's just a little mentos thing! Jeez."

"Watch yourself, he always does this with the younger ones," James whispered to Misty

"What are you saying to her?"

"Hehe"

"Ha, I'll eat your candy but you can't seduce me farther"

"Okay just take a step back from me first."

"Okay?"

Joy dropped the token in her mouth and at first there was nothing. But Sasha kept stepping back. Then hair started to grow everywhere. Luffy fell over as Joy did. He caught a fever. Her eyes got golden. Sanji and Misty closed in on her. But in one second she grew ten feet tall. Her pink hair got long and shaggy. Twelve antlers grew on the crown of her head and her tail grew was patterned like a raccoon's.

She raised her huge first and punched Sanji into the snow. Misty and Samus moved over behind her. James seemed to have disappeared. Sasha stayed back taking note of every detail. Joy took a few steps seeming to scan the area. Luffy got up finally and was a little overjoyed at seeing the beast. She immediately punched him.

"Hey what the hell!? Where's Joy?"

Monster Joy punched for Luffy again but he ducked into the snow. He grabbed the arm and tried to throw her. She simply shook him off. Then she kicked him away. Misty got out her hammer but Samus held her back. She took out a gun to paralyze Joy. It didn't do anything after five shots then Joy only stopped for a moment.

Gum Gum Pistol

Joy tanked that a punched Luffy into the air and bite him. The teeth were herbivorous so it only crushed him. With him still in between her teeth, she pulled on his legs and then let go, slingshotting him far away. One of his hands held on to her lip, so he came back immediately punching her face into the ground. Then he grabbed her antlers and swung her into the air.

Gum Gum Storm!

Spring Solstice!

Luffy fell deep into the ground. Monster Joy had a few injuries but stood back up. Samus quickly tied her feet with rope so when she took a step she would fall over. While she was on the ground, Misty used Quake on a soft snow trap sending Joy into the ground. She was toppled by snow and moaned loudly, slowly turning back.

After she was normal, Luffy realized he was fighting Joy the whole time. Once Misty explained it to him twice. So he got really apologetic.

"Oh Captain Luffy don't bow to me"

"I have to. Hurting my mates is worse than hurting myself. As a captain, I can never fight against you guys!"

"Oh ho ho you flatter me."

"I'm not trying to-"

Then he was cut off by a man running by and stealing Joy. Sanji and Samus immediately gave chase. Misty's feet were frozen into the ground. While running, Samus shot at him but despite being a good sniper, she couldn't hit him. Then he turned around and kicked snow in the air. Blue breath escaped his mouth as the snow froze into an ice wall. Sanji ran into since he couldn't stop running. As he fell back, he left an imprint in the wall. Samus' zero suit allowed her to walk on walls so she just walked over this. The caper was gone.

There were foot prints left behind but snow was beginning to fall. Samus told Sanji to go back. He did willingly with heart eyes. Upon returning, Luffy decided the three of them would still head to town as he was hungry anyways.

...

Back at the Going Merry, when the others left Zoro told Link to go to sleep. "you've worked hard enough, just rest." The brothers and Zoro continued on keeping the ship stable. Until James and Sasha appeared out of nowhere.

They didn't meet them from before so Zoro took out his swords. Sasha took out a red flaming blade. He slashed it and a flame arc through the air. Zoro blocked it and smiled. James used his telekinesis to throw him away. Then Johnny and Yosaku took out their swords to attack.

James telekineticly stole one of Zoro's swords to block them. Then they moved to attack him from opposite sides. He stopped Yosaku from moving and then snapped twirling Johnny around. He infused his arm with green glowing stuff before punching Johnny across the ship. Before he used the force on them, he had to touch them each time.

Sasha and Zoro continued clashing swords. But every time Sasha took a step he left fire in the last step. So to push him off the ship, Zoro used Dragon Tornado but the flames only surrounded. Then Sasha grabbed his neck through the fire and curb stomped him. This knocked him unconscious.

Yosaku went for another attack. James first punched him and then moved his finger in the air like a composer, smashing Yosaku on the ground.

...

Ishizu landed in an ally. She heard Smoker yell,"even if the balloon exploded, that doesn't mean she's dead. Find the body!" She heard many feet stepping across the ground. Then she closed her eyes and sensed Tashigi closest to her.

Tashigi ran by the ally and then slipped when spotting Ishizu. Ishizu was at the end, arms behind her back She ran right into the road unprepared. She didn't realize she tripped over a wire that dropped a piano on her. She barely dodged. Then to stand up, Tashigi grabbed a trash can. But it was just an illusion and she fell again. This time she jumped in front over Ishizu. There was a liquid spilled around her.

"You'll be quite stuck."

"Huh?" The liquid wouldn't even let Tashgi shuffle her feet. "I see. But...dumbass, the liquid surrounds you too. It's five feet wide and I don't think you can jump over with the little room you gave yourself."

"Yes but you can't effectively attack me from three feet away. And I've already stolen your snail-transmitter. I may be an ass but I'm not dumb."

"I'll just throw my sword."

"Poor girl," said Ishizu taking off her necklace. Then she swung it like a pendulum, "fall asleep and dream of him."

Meanwhile, Odion just sank Smoker's ship, trapping all of the marines and destroying their supplies. The archer from before saw him walk away from the docks and jumped over to him. While still in the air, he shot three arrows. They were caught by something invisible in the air.

"I never miss! What the hell?"

"It was my Stand. Something you cannot see it. But it can throw arrows even better than you"

The arrow, still midair, was brought down and thrown back. The arrows grew in size a little at sonic speeds. The archer simply blinked and it was struck in his side.

Odion took that moment to run towards Smoker. He was still restraining the others and couldn't fight. Some big marines stepped in the way. Odion took all out in a single punch. Odion couldn't punch Smoker it seemed. Then he nodded and his Stand defeated him in a single blow.

Since Smoker was knocked out, everyone was let free. The archer finally returned with a surprised look. Dhalism was over his head and flipped the archer over onto his head. The archer's jaw nearly broke. Then while he stood on his head, Dhalism kicked it sending him into a building. Smoker was up again so Buggy and Odion blitzed him. Ishizu came back with a bleeding Tashigi in chains. Other marine soldiers were sneak attacked by lackies.

"I think the kids would say hash lag rekt boiie", said Buggy taunting Smoker

"That's definitely wrong" muttered Tashigi. Buggy high fives Mohiji.

The Carnival pirates inhabitanted a building which used to be where the ruler of Aurabus lived. When they arrived, the ruler and his knight were defeated and caged under the building. Now he uprooted from the ground, upper cutting Buggy. It was a twenty foot (6 meters) really white hairy man, so to us he looked like the abdominal snowman. He was not wearing clothes. A few townspeople watching cheered. His name was simply Mayor Snow.

A second man jumped out of the ground. He wore a black long coat with chainmail armor underneath. He held a long sword above his helmet. His face was very bearded. The people cheered louder. He was Murometz Ilya.

Ilya's and Odion's fists clashed but Ilya was finally able to suplex him. Snow and Dhalism also traded blows, but he had much more durability. The others attacked. Ilya simply picked up a tower and batted them away with hit. Smoker was astonished. _So this is why the World Government hasn't colonized here..._


	19. Chapter 29: Master Bison

"Yeah there's a carpenter in Woscom."

Smoker greeted Snow, "that was some quick work. But how come you hadn't done that before?"

"We did! Then the Wanderer got us. He is our only rival and lives in the mountains somewhere. He realized that with a pirate infestation, he could steal more children."

"Whoa wtf? Why is he stealing kids?"

"We don't know. I think it started around twenty years ago but kidnappings were rare. Then they got more frequent and public."

"I see. And the rest of us will see to this Wanderer once my backup arrives," then Smoker went to make sure the Pirates were immobile.

Tashigi was fished by Ilya from the sticky substance. The archer, Barton Francis Clint, just needed a sleep. The rest had a few bruises. Django and Fullbody were drinking this entire time so Smoker forced them to find the Wanderer.

...

In a short building, built into a mountain, and underground; Joy and Boris sat in a padded room.

Joy woke up. He held out his hand. She was too numb to move. Realizing, the kid sat her up on in the corner and sat next to her. The kid didn't look much older than herself.

"Hello cotton candy, do you have any cooties?"

Joy shook her head. Then looked at him confusedly.

"I guess I should introduce you. This is a research lab. They research us psychic abilities in children. You're in the preteen room. Apparently they made a drug that heightens the body's physical and mental attributes. They tried it on you... Well I'm just gonna be your psycho partner." The kid introduced himself as Boris the Shocker. He could move lighting around but still shock himself.

A women stood by a window, bullet proof. She had a clipboard. But just a clipboard, no paper or pen. She was very tall. Actually so tall that the low ceiling forced her to crouch. She was 6'9". Half of her short hair was blonde and the other black. On the black half, her eye was green. On the blond, her eye blue. She had a teethy smile.

"Hello I'm Clair," she said,"And I have the powers of Clairvoyance, Clairmorte, and empathy. If you are an uneducated swine, clairvoyance is the ability to see into the future. But I can see as distant as a week. Clairmorte, I can tell you about your death. They usually come in dreams after I meet someone, sorry if I fall asleep randomly. And empathy as a psychic ability is to share feelings. But I use it to force my pain on others tehehe."

"Why did you tell me all that?"

"Cause you'll be my apprentices soon anyways," she said to Joy

"What if I'm not?"

"Ohohoho I did not see that coming."

"Um nice dress you have there," said Joy even though it was a simple lab coat. Look up 'hot scientist'. Holy shit that's weird quick.

"Aww thanks."

"And your hair is really unique..."

"Nice to hear that from a girl with pink hair."

"Can you let us out of here now, pretty please"

"Aww of course. You're a really nice girl for a monster."

"Bitch- no I'll forgive you since I just tricked you."

"Ohohoho I did not see that coming."

Joy immediately ran down the hall. Boris pointed at Clair and laughed. She quickly followed.

...

After an afternoon of walking, the Strawhats had reached the town of Woscom. Sanji and Misty were fine after this stroll. Luffy had an 110° F fever. They immediately ran into a medical office. This building was conjoined with a bar which is where Misty waited while Sanji did some walking around.

"You look small. Are you a visiter?"

This was asked by the bartender. Everyone here was pretty massive. Even kids of eight years were at least five feet tall.

"Yes, I'm a...sailor."

"I see. We don't get that many visitors on the fault of glaciers surrounding the island and remote location. Pirates even rarely visit. Our people has also been able to stop the World Government from colonizing here."

"Oh so you all must be pretty strong."

"Yes," they said suggestively. "Big strong men (slurp)".

Misty quietly sipped while looking at the wall behind the bartender. Then she finally recognized her bounty poster. She nearly spit her drink.

"Um are there any like bounty hunters or someone here?" Other people in the bar stirred.

"No. But you know speaking of visitors, the Carvinal pirates have been staying here a little while. And just today, the marine Smoker caught them."

Misty fell out of her seat. Then she slightly turned her head and could see Tashigi and Hina in a corner, sipping on some juice. Then she quickly turned back around and fixed her jacket so she couldn't be recognized.

Then for marine strong men came walking in. Misty didn't look back though. She only noticed them when the sat next to her and they all ordered vodka. The biggest one drank the entire bottle. He wore all red under his navy coat. On the back of his navy coat were the Kanji for Justice. Misty was scared since he looked like a marine of Smoker's caliber. She decided to to walk over to the infirmary calmly. Then the man pointed at the wall of bounty posters.

"Fang, look at those three faces. Read their names."

"Okay? 'Strawhat' Monkey D. Luffy, 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro, and 'Fallen Mermaid' Misty."

"Balrog, who are they?!"

"The Strawhats from the East Blue sir."

"And Vega, who is a Strawhat in this room."

"The redhead trying to escape sir."

"Good work."

Misty turned around frightened, "um can I just ask for an ephiet change?"

"Noted," Rear Admiral 'Master' Bison said, side kicking Misty through the wall into the infirmary and on Luffy's bed. She couldn't breath for nearly a minute and then vomited blood when she sat up. Luffy was static under her.

She got up slowly and painfully. Then she realized Luffy was dead as ever.

"What are you doing!?"

The nurse came running to his bedside, "he said he didn't want to be healed except by his own doctor."

"Luffy! You can't stay in this state until we rescue Joy," she said smacking him around.

"Yeah I'm totally fine. Just catching some z's. I'll even beat the four of those guys alone."

"I don't care how strong you are," said Bison and then tipped his hat saying, "you're just insane."

"Okay, it's clobbering time!" Luffy swung his arms like windmills before attaching them to Bison's shoulders. Gum Gum Rocket!

Bison ended up in the next building wall. Luffy did a Gum Gum Tornado Kick to deal with Balrog and Vega. Then Fang grabbed a leg but Luffy used his other to Gum Gum Battle Axe.

"I feel cocky. Like this was too easy."

The four men got up as if just on a resting break. Misty got out her hammer.

Bombos Hammer

They were all able to dodge but the buildings turned into a burning mess. In all the smoke, Misty was able to escape. Luffy was buried by rumble and was breathing as if under asthma. Bison picked up the rumble and stepped on Luffy's head. "I got them. The rest of you go look for he others. Luffy has around a hundred men."

"Sir yes sir," they said and left.

Except they didn't get too far since Sanji came flying out of nowhere smashing Bison's head into the ground. He relit his cigar and scanned for Misty. Bison stood right up and sidekicked. Sanji ducked and headbutted him but it hurt Sanji much more. Then Bison tripped Sanji and shot him in the leg.

"I heard you are Black Leg Sanji. I'll make sure you can't have any footing."

Then a Buggy ball exploded on Bison's back. "I didn't come without help." Vega was tackled by Kuro. Dhalism took down Fang. Balrog was blitzed by Alvida and Mohji. Odion and Ishizu didn't waste time to attack Bison. From atop a building, Misty was spinning her hammer. Dark clouds started to gather. A white fog appeared as Smoker! Luffy stood up by the time he caught up. Then Luffy sneezed causing Smoker to become solid. Gum Gum Gatling!

"How do you like my snot gun?"

Smoker counterattacked with his own swarm of punches. Luffy was dizzy with fever so the attacks only warped his vision. Everything he saw was thin and tall. Smoker gave him a sucker punch and Luffy's vision went blurry. He could barely stand now especially since Smoker used his staff on him. Sanji was taking down surrounding fodder but still could barely run. Misty was still twirling her hammer.

Vega and Kuro were nearly matched in slash combat. Except Vega could jump higher where as Kuro was still faster. Each time they clashed it got bloodier and bloodier. The. Kuro realized he was dizzy so he decided to do his special move. Vega countered with his own, wanting to end the battle quickly.

Stealth Foot Storm

Sky High Claw

Kuro's slashes cut open all of Vega's chest. Vega was still able to cut off part of his arm. They were both exhausted and blood dry so they fainted.

Dhalism and Fang were also equally matched with their long ranged attacks. They were also very calm. Then Dhalism got wilder and wilder, extended arms clobbering Fang. He kept his cool and was able to grab one of Dhal's arms. He injected poison into it as Dhal teleport acted and blasted fire at him. Fang was kicked to the side. He acted dead.

Sadly Balrog did not have an easy time boxing these fodders. Of course it was hard to enough to touch Alvida, but Mohji in his new Lionking form was killer. Balrog was fighting defensively now. He waited to dodge Mohji's punch and then double fisted his face. Then Balrog fired off thousands of punches into his abdomen. Mohji had amazing durability to stay standing. Then Alvida jumped over Mohji and slammed her mace on Balrog's head. Mohji bit off one of Balrog's hands before punching him into a wall.

Bison acted really underwhelmed. He figured out their Stands in only two minutes. Odion had Strength which allowed him to enhance force already present in a mass of matter. If a bullet train were to speed by, Strength would only need to touch in order for it to go over 1000 mph. He uses it to add more attack speed and reaction speed. Ishizu's Stand was Wheel of Fortune which allows her to change events in time. She also possess the Millennium Ring which allows her to see events in another person's life, past or future. If she changes events in a person's life, it won't affect their memory but might affect their physical status. If you don't know what a Stand is, look up Star Platinum like everything else.

Bison figured out her Stand from when cut she his hand off in the past with WOF and gave Odion a gun that Smoker owned. "I saw a white circle around me and now my arm is peeling out of the time stream. Of course I guessed your ability correctly! But I don't know if this is haki or a devil fruit, ect."

Ishizu was astounded especially since she didn't see him coming. He defeated them both with a one handed Psycho Crusher! A man worthy of the rear admiral title.

Ether Storm!

Misty was finished with her hammer swinging and huge sparks of green lighting descended on fighters. Sanji hid under Luffy's body. The lighting turned the fodder marines into statues and just electrocuted the stronger ones. Bison and Smoker were still standing. Fang was actually hiding in a building. Buggy was lucky enough to not be struck.

Luffy (hungry, high fever), Sanji (right leg shot), Misty, and Buggy stood at one side of the street facing the rear admirals.

On the snowy mountain, outside the hidden base, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku were naked and tied together. Freezing in the cold.


	20. Chapter 30: Jest vs Joy

"Now that I've touched you, you can't beat me."

Zoro scanned the room while putting on his bandana. He saw Link stuck in the wall. He took out his swords. Sasha took out his and fire surrounded him. "I've name my sword Hades. Tell me your name." Hades was a black obsidian broad sword. Three Fire symbols were carved on both sides. The hilt had a ruby on the end of it.

"Hmm, I never thought of names like that. Okay this one will be Princess (Wado Ichimonji), this is Demon (Kitetsu), and this is fodder. Alright now we start!" Zoro shifted to the left and right very slightly but after images were still left. A sleep inducing attack, Twisted Night Oni Giri!

Sasha was slashed successfully. He turned around bringing his sword down on Zoro. Fire inflamed the cut after it was slashed. "I'm a pyrotechnic. And my fire is so powerful because it's the only psionic i know." Sasha went for another attack. Zoro ducked and rolled to get the fire off. He jumped and then deflected off the wall for a diving attack. Wolf Streaming Swords!

Zoro realizes that Sasha must be much slower than him.

3000 Worlds! 

Flamboyant Guillotine!

Another slash, another burn. Although Zoro cut him especially so he would bleed to death. Sasha realized this and decided to turn up the heat. Yes. His skin grew pink as the room caught more and more on fire. Flamboyant Whirlwind, an air slash of fire. Zoro hopped over that and was about to finish him before he heard Link shout. Zoro tripped forward onto the floor. Sasha took his chance to impale him. Zoro looked through the flames. The metal encasing Link was completely on fire.

"My fire can even burn nonflammable masses. I will melt the metal and burn your friend. Unless you beat me in time," Sasha said while twisting his sword in Zoro's back.

To escape, Zoro grew fangs and bit deeply into Sasha's ankle. Sasha yelped and retreated a bit. Zoro stood with the sword sticking out of his back. He grabbed it's hilt to take it before throwing it back.

Three Swords Style...DRAGON TORNADO

As Sasha hit the roof from the attack, fire surrounded them in a tornado. Wolf Streaming Swords! A flaming fist punched Zoro out of the air before he reached Sasha. "I, of course, can make my fire into shapes." Zoro landed in the flaming area which was everywhere but the center of the room. He walked sneakily to the center. Fire swirled around Sasha at the center.

"C'mon, you stay out there you burn. You come here, I'll still burn you. So don't extend this fight!"

"I'm here and not lost," Zoro said from behind. "Princess, sing him a song."

"I can't wait to smell your ashes!"

The two charged at each other, but for Zoro it was more of a walk. Sasha raised his sword. Zoro ducked his entire body and quickly slashed. Lion's Song! With Sahsa's decapitation, the fire vanished. "I'm so exhausted. It's like I can't breathe," Zoro said falling asleep. His body would use up less oxygen rather asleep than awake. The metal was melted enough for Link to escape.

At the same time in the basement, Richard had defeated Django in a nightmare battle. Basically it's a type of psychic fight in which the opponents enter Subcon and try to dream up the other's fears. Richard must have been frightening to make an Django still cry while unconscious.

Luffy and Ilya stuck in a restrictive net. He couldn't even balloon himself. He also was brutally wounded from Clair. Natasha, the pajama girl, beat up Fullbody with simple good martial arts. Then Link came down in full sprint, leaving a cut on Natasha before running into a wall. He spun off of it and saw the room.

Then, Natasha ripped off her wig revealing the blonde hair of Samus. She back flipped onto the back of the Wanderer and then wrapped her legs around his head. She tilted backwards until he fell over her and onto the floor. Then she tackled Clair into the wall. She also jabbed a syringe into her cheek. First, Clair's face relaxed then she fell to the floor numbed.

Frighten!

Richard pushed his hand against Samus' face when she turned around. She was immediately under the influence of her greatest nightmare. Her skin grew pale and she got in the fetal position. Her eyes were wide with terror.

The Wanderer got up to say, "now that we are done with that. Ilya, do you really remember me?"

"Czar Jest! We both trained under the "Purple Tiger" in order to become knights for Woscom. But then you up and ran away!"

"That's cause I realized that Eagleland is still beating us in psychics. They had that kid who with a baseball bat, fended off an alien invasion. I'm gonna make hundreds of kids just like that and invade them. It is my dream. Farewell Ilya. Richard, end them."

"HEY! Wait did you totally forget about me?" Link was standing in the center of the room.

"You look like no threat," the Wanderer said leaving.

"Alright boyo, face me," said Richard

"Sure."

But instead, Link took out the magic mirror. He shined it on Richard who turned into a lizard. Then he threw the magic boomerang which turned Richard into stone for a few seconds. Richard's astral projection came into view just in time. The shadow threw a few punches Link shielded. Then he threw a super bomb. He freed Luffy and Ilya who went after Jest.

Still at the same time upstairs, Sanji and Misty were intruded on by James. Misty grabbed all the papers she was reading and stuffed them into her bra. James adjusted his shades and then punched Misty in the gut. Sanji was shocked by such quick movement.

"You like my teleportation? It's a psychic thing, nothing you can preform. My second power is Telekineses. I just have to simply touch you and the battle is over."

He flicked his finger from his thumb. Misty's body was thrown in the wall. Psysmic Toss! James teleported to her and back to simply touch her. Then he clapped and her body was smushed midair. Sanji kicked from behind. Côtelette!

After the kick, James grabbed for Sanji's leg and spun him around until the body was thrown in the hall. He teleported at Sanji and pummeled him. Quick Box. Then he jumped back and point his thumb backwards, sending Sanji through the glass in the same direction.

You see upstairs is circular shaped with a dome roof. There were two large windows facing the city, one from in the lab and the other was in the hallway surrounding the lab. Sanji stood up in the hallway but was immediately knocked down. James was teleporting through the hallway, hitting Sanji each time he came around.

"Oh I see now! Sanji! He doesn't completely teleport! It says here that Teleport A is supposed to bring you to a place you've been to before at light speeds instead of a literal appearance at the location."

"You know she's right," he said giving Sanji another Quick Box. Then he appeared over Misty.

"Teleport B is more instantaneous and literal. But I haven't learned that yet. Did you know the human brain can only learn three psychics? But if you only learn one, you'll be more powerful than someone with three. That's why Sasha is better but I still think I'm equally matched to him."

"Do I care?"

"I once ran against the fastest man in the world, before he ate a fruit that made him even faster, and I still lost with this technique."

"Mhm"

"Hey where is all of this talk coming from? I'm about to show you a new move of mine," Sanji said in a runner's position. He ran full sprint at James who was still paying attention to Misty. "Au revoir."

Escargot Gratine!

Luffy and Ilya walk into the cave like room where Joy was trapped in a tube. On the right side of the portal was a cube which was hooked up to the machine. Jest pressed a few buttons and the tube started sucking Joy's aura.

"Jest, what are you exactly doing with the young girl?"

"Using her power to reactive this portal. Then I would've traveled with my psychic army and conquer Eagleland. That was my dream." Jest the Wanderer is about as tall as Crocodile. He wears a red thick cloak with a yellow scarf. His pants were jet black and so were his shoes. His face was covered in his gray bread. His hair stood high.

Cold Breath...Jest blew a cold wind freeze the water and legs of Luffy and Ilya.

"No wonder I felt weak..."

"I prepared this room just for my devil fruit. The chiru chiru no mi! I freeze anything with my breath. Even my teeth are frozen together."

By the way guys, frozen things are necessarily cold. Anything that is solid is frozen.

"Which is a good thing the air here is really moist. You'll be iced."

Freeze Breath

He whistled air out of his mouth but Ilya and Luffy dodged. The air was turned to ice. "I see. Luffy I can take him. Rescue your friend!"

"All right find but I still wanna punch him!"

Ilya threw his spear to distract Jest. Jest simply froze it in the air but Ilya was still able to pile drive him. They both took fighting stances of the Bear. This was the hands, in claw form, over the head but the arms were crossed with the elbows touching the face. The eyes were just above this cross so the user could see. Their legs were also spread far apart.

Ilya moved his right leg slowly over to his left side but then quickly moved foward right. Then, quicker than the eye can see, his arms went to claw out Jest's eye. Jest blocked with a single hand and used his other to choke Ilya. He brought Ilya to the ground and then Ilya's vines on his right arm froze.

"I have also learned to freeze things by touch. Red Ice! I have frozen your blood! You can't move this arm much anymore."

"You are right, it has become heavy".

Choker Freeze!

Jest went in to kiss Ilya but instead blew into his mouth, freezing the air in his throat and lungs. This also effectively killed him.

Gum Gum Stamp

Luffy missed as Jest jumped away from the attack. "Your devil fruit has a lot more range than mine. But it's not actually good!"

"Hey wait! Dude, what'd you want with me?"

"Little girl, I need your enormous energy to power to build a portal. It's the most easiest way to hijack Eagleland! By the way, did you know you were born with such psionic potential?"

"No, my caretaker train me in Nen if that's what you're talking about."

"What's that?"

"This."

Joy's aura roared a deep pink. "And I'm an Enhancer type so my ability is extending my knives' points." Her legs turned into deer's legs. The she took out two knives and pink aura surrounded them and the knives grew into long thin blades.

Joy quickly ran up and slashed Jest across the chest and severed his hands. He only realized a second later. Then she went for another attack but Jest dodged this one. He kicked her away while flipping. Then he froze his arms to his hands. Also froze that cut across his chest. "To hell with you."

He got into the Bear again but was armed with syringes. Then he preformed the echo walk, a technique in which the user swings his body left to right, creating an illusion, as they walk. Joy saw right through it and shortened her blades.

Scissor Dive

With her blades shaped like scissors now, she charged. Jest dodged by back bending and threw the syringes at her neck. They connect and she was dosed.

"Those were filled with the same drug as the Psycho Penny! It'll heighten your brain power...if you were normal! But instead, your gonna go all monster again."

And she did. She first attack Luffy was easily escaped. Then she punched Jest. He slid into a wall amazed. Luffy was overwhelmed with fighting a crewmate but continued to dodge her attacks. Then Jest took Ilya's ice spear and slashed Monster Joy with it. "Payback!"

Monster Joy swung another fist which Jest froze. Then he ran up her arm and slashed her eye. Luffy grabbed him but before Jest was retrieved, his arms were frozen. Jest then vaulted onto her forehead. He ripped out an antler and swatted her with it.

At so much agony, Monster Joy reacted more savagely. She pummeled Jest with ten punches before tackling him into a wall. Jest started to freeze her but then kicked her into another wall across the cave. Thirty meters away. Luffy then stomped Jest into the roof.

Luffy ballooned two more punches from Joy before grabbing the other antler. Then he pulled her over him and slammed her onto the ground. The knock to the head caused Joy to go back to human.

"Let's finish him Joy!"

"I'm ready Captain Luffy!"

"Ha ha yeah right. I could fight ten of you."

Jest grabbed the spear again and charged. "Cool a joust!" Joy took out a knife and made into into a spear. She went centaur before charging. They both struck each other but as Jest could freeze his cut he also paralyzed Joy. But being off guard got him a Gum Gum Gatling from Luffy. Human Joy stood up again. She took out a second knife and made the two short swords. As Luffy finished his pummeling, Joy slashed spinning through Jest, cutting him in half. Killer Levi!

The children were brought back to the parents. The marines were horribly defeated and had no chance at capturing the Strawhats. So the Mayor threw them a feast and let them go on their Merry Go.


End file.
